


Because of You

by winterflower0301



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Consent, Falling In Love, Gender Issues, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OT7, Oral Sex, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Pretty Much All The Sex, Sex Positive, but it's a/b/o so love at first sniff, tagged major pairings but there's lots more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterflower0301/pseuds/winterflower0301
Summary: One by one, seven people find each other, and learn what it means to be part of a pack.*updates every Sunday!*
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Everyone, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 48
Kudos: 197





	1. Hyungwon, who is prettier than flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I dealt with my work stress and burnout by writing this entire story for 10 days straight over the winter break. I knew you could go on a reading binge, but this was my first time going on a writing binge, yayyyy. Thank you to my good friend @Ema21 for her encouragement along the way. Every one of her enthusiastic comments inspired me to keep writing and writing! I plan to edit and upload a new chapter every Sunday till the entire thing is posted. I hope you enjoy the ride and please leave lots of comments! 
> 
> I’ve tagged the most prominent pairings, but needless to say there’s a LOT of interactions and sex between these characters in a lot of different combinations. Smut makes up a huge part of this story, it’s in every single chapter. 
> 
> I wanted to try portraying some of the members in A/B/O roles they are not usually cast in, so I didn’t put that in the tags to maintain the surprise. My universe does not have mpreg because I do not want to think about babies when there’s hot sex going on. And without that, knotting really doesn’t seem useful, so I omitted that as well. 
> 
> Ok, and with that, let’s go!!!

Hyungwon trimmed the rose stems diligently, carefully removing the thorns and placing each blossom in a container of water, one by one. It was late afternoon in the flower shop, and a lack of customers was giving him time to restock. Of all the responsibilities that came with this part-time job, he always enjoyed this task the most, handling the flowers, making them look beautiful and putting them on display. 

The bell attached to the door rang, and in walked a handsome man Hyungwon had seen several times before. His thick black hair was swept off his forehead, and his broad shoulders were draped in a long wool coat, making him look even taller than he already was. Even though the shop was full of floral scents, Hyungwon could easily detect the man’s distinct, fresh cedar smell, which probably meant he was an alpha. Hyungwon put down the rose he was working on, removed his gloves and approached the customer.

“Hello again. How are you today?” Hyungwon smiled at him. 

“Hello, I’m good, thank you.” The man ran a hand through his hair and Hyungwon chastised his heart for skipping a beat at such a simple gesture, from a stranger no less. “How has your day been so far? Busy?”

“The morning was really busy, but the last couple hours have been slow. But that’s ok, there’s always lots to do.” Hyungwon cringed a little at his own small talk and tried not to stare at the man’s full lips. “Are you looking for flowers for your mother again? It was daisies last time, right?”

“Ah you remembered!” the man’s face broke out into a smile, his eyes lighting up. Hyungwon felt flattered and ridiculously silly at the same time. “I’m actually looking for something else today. Just some flowers to brighten up the house. Is there something you could recommend?”

Hyungwon started to scan around the shop. “What about a houseplant? We have a few that flower.” 

“Ah, no, I don’t think I would be very good at remembering to water it. I would hate for it to suffer because of me.”

Hyungwon held back a little laugh. This person’s large build, good skin and handsome features contrasted sharply with his overly sweet attitude towards houseplants. 

“Ok, then,” Hyungwon continued, recovering from his momentary fluster. “How about a bouquet? I put these together this morning.” He led the man over to the display and gestured towards a colourful bunch made up of white dahlias, yellow irises, and delicate purple cosmos. “This one is my favourite.”

“It’s perfect,” the customer said. “I’ll take that one.”

“Great, I’ll wrap it up for you,” Hyungwon replied, taking the bouquet off the display. 

“Oh wait – ” the man stopped him, holding out a hand and suddenly looking concerned. “I only asked for one bouquet, but here I see two.” 

Hyungwon paused, confused, until he saw the man begin to smile, and he realized he had made a joke. And he was hitting on him. Hyungwon didn’t know whether to laugh, roll his eyes, or tell him to get lost because that line was so bad. In the end he just stared and blinked, a smile growing unwittingly on his face.

“That was terrible,” he finally managed.

“You’re still smiling though,” the man pointed out. “Let me make it up to you. Let me take you out for a coffee or something after you’re done your shift. I promise there’s more cheesy lines where that came from.” 

“That’s a terrifying thought,” Hyungwon shot back. He considered the handsome man for a few more moments, his heart pounding for some reason. Hyungwon felt himself drawn like a magnet to this alpha, wanting to talk more with him, hear him laugh again, see how many different types of smiles he had. It was dangerous and yet...there was something so kind and vulnerable about his eyes.

“Ok,” Hyungwon said, letting out a breath that was shakier than he would have liked. “I’m done in – ” he glanced at the clock, “40 minutes actually. How about I meet you down by the waterfront, next to that fish sculpture, do you know the one?”

The man smiled happily, looking so relieved. “That sounds perfect. Oh, and my name is Hoseok, by the way.”

\--- 

30 minutes later and Hyungwon was full of butterflies. He had cleaned up his workstation twice already, and was dying to leave. Fortunately his coworker had the closing duties tonight. So he merely had to wait ten more minutes, exchange his apron for his jacket and leave. He checked to make sure his coworker was still in the back, then pulled out his phone and started writing a text to Minhyuk, his best friend and roommate.

_I’m going out with someone. An alpha._

_What? When???_

_In like 10 minutes. He just walked into the shop and asked me out._

_And you said yes? What does he look like? Who is he?_

_He’s very handsome, and seems kind. His name is Hoseok. I think it’ll be ok. We’ll just take a walk by the waterfront, but can you check in in about an hour?_

_Of course. Have fun, ok?_

_:)_

Hyungwon sighed happily as he put his phone down. Minhyuk was always there for him. The two had been inseparable since they were teenagers. Hyungwon had moved to Seoul to pursue modelling, but had next to no money and no place to stay after the first few months. Minhyuk’s family had taken him in, even though their house was so small that Minhyuk and Hyungwon had to share a bed. But Minhyuk never seemed to mind. Not even when Hyungwon had woken up next to him one night, shivering and terrified as he presented as an omega. 

Minhyuk had been revealed as an alpha earlier that year, and Hyungwon was happy for him. His friend was thin and lithe, not a typical alpha build, but he was energetic and could easily command a room. It made sense that he was an alpha. 

Hyungwon had hoped he would also be an alpha or even just a beta, so he could live his life normally and not ever have to worry about mating or heat cycles. But from the moment he woke up in the middle of the night, shivering and on fire at the same time, slick uncomfortably crawling down his thighs, he knew he was an omega, and he knew he hated it. 

He couldn’t accept the idea that his biology categorized him as a weak, submissive person. His handsome features combined with the fact that he was outwardly quiet most of the time, already left him worrying that others would see him as little more than a pretty face. And now he had to be an omega on top of it. Someone just waiting to be claimed. He was so angry and frightened lying there next to Minhyuk that he started to cry. He wanted to run as far away as he could, but he could barely move from all the sensations tearing through him.

As soon as Minhyuk woke up, of course he realized what was happening.

“Shhh, oh sweetie, it’s ok, don’t worry about this, I’ll help you,” he whispered, petting Hyungwon’s head. “You’re not alone, I promise.” 

“Minhyuk,” Hyungwon sobbed, “I’m an omega.”

“I know, sweetie, but that’s ok, you’re beautiful. Please don’t cry.” 

Hyungwon had no idea how Minhyuk could see the shivering mess that he was, leaking onto their shared bedcover, as beautiful, but he also couldn’t pull away. He would die if he pulled away.

Minhyuk gently pushed Hyungwon onto his back and straddled him. He smoothed his hands over Hyungwon’s face, arms, and torso, while kissing away his tears. The touch soothed the fire a little, but it made him very aware that his clothes felt like sandpaper against his skin. 

“Please Min, my clothes, they’re so hot and itchy,” Hyungwon choked. 

“Let’s take them off, you’ll feel better,” Minhyuk suggested, and tugged Hyungwon’s sleeping shirt up over his head. “Everything,” he said, and slipped both his pants and underwear off at the same time. Minhyuk then swiftly removed his own clothes, so they were naked together. It made all of this feel even more real to Hyungwon, but also relieved. Minhyuk was lying at his side, pressing himself all the way against him so they had maximum contact. The feeling of skin on his own was like cold water on a burn. 

“You smell amazing, Hyungwon, like caramel and coffee."

“Do I?” Hyungwon sniffed, but his nose was runny from crying, and all he could smell was Minhyuk’s sweet musky scent, like dry grass in the hot summer sun, with a hint of roses. It was warm and enveloping, and it made him feel safer, so he buried his nose in Minhyuk’s neck and breathed deeply. 

“Is it ok if I touch you?” Minhyuk asked. Hyungwon was scared but he nodded, not able to say anything out loud.

Minhyuk carefully ran one hand down Hyungwon’s torso, letting it settle on his hardening length. Minhyuk stroked up and down a few times and the touch sent shocks through Hyungwon’s body. He arched his back, thighs shaking. 

“Please, more, Minhyuk, please,” he gasped, surprised and a little embarrassed to hear the words coming out of his own mouth.

Minhyuk settled himself between Hyungwon’s thighs and began licking up his length, kissing the inside of his thighs, and lapping at the slick coming from his hole. To Hyungwon it was like taking a sip from a glass brimming over with liquid; it stopped the drink from spilling, but Hyungwon wanted to down the entire thing and quench his thirst as quickly as possible. He found himself burying his hands in Minhyuk’s hair, tugging at him with urgency. When Minhyuk put his full length in his mouth, he thrusted upwards, trying to get it in deeper and deeper. 

“Harder Min, please,” he moaned, and Minhyuk obeyed, hollowing out his cheeks and sucking hard. Each movement of Minhyuk’s mouth was a new wave pounding against his body. Finally, the last wave tore through his body intensely as he shuddered and spilled deep into Minhyuk’s mouth. And then it subsided, and he felt a little like sea foam left behind after the waves retreated. For a moment, he felt soothed. 

He was aware of Minhyuk reappearing above his face then, breathing hard, looking wrecked and more handsome than ever. “Thank you,” Hyungwon breathed. 

“Do you feel better?” 

Hyungwon nodded. “I think I’ll be ok,” he said, hoping it was true. Minhyuk cuddled up next to him, petting his hair and smoothing his hands over his chest. Hyungwon just wanted his body to calm down, to escape into a sleep where he was aware of nothing. 

He drifted off for what seemed like a few minutes, but soon his body was burning up again. This time, his leaking hole was aching the most out of everything and he knew what it meant. He didn’t want to touch it, he didn’t want to ask Minhyuk for this favour. Suddenly he felt Minhyuk’s hand on his; he hadn’t even realized he had curled his hand into a fist, grasping the bed cover tightly. 

“Don’t fight it. It’s ok. Tell me what you need.”

“I think – ” Hyungwon choked, “I think I need you inside me.” 

“That’s easy,” Minhyuk said, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Minhyuk had a way of doing that, of speaking so straightforwardly that it illuminated a path you should have always known was there.

He climbed on top of Hyungwon, his erection impressive. Hyungwon had been so focused on his own body he hadn’t even realized all this could be arousing for his friend. But he was an alpha, with an omega in heat. Of course it was. 

“We’ll go easy together, ok? It’ll feel good, I promise.”

Minhyuk used his discarded sleeping shirt to wipe up some of the extra slick, and it was a relief to not feel quite so messy and wet. He was better able to feel Minhyuk slipping two fingers inside of him. It felt so good, like take a first bite of food when you’re starving, or finally stretching your muscles after being cramped up for hours on end. Minhyuk moved his fingers in and out, and he felt him _inside_ , stroking his walls, a whole new kind of intimacy Hyungwon had never experienced before. It calmed the ache a little, but he wanted to take so much more.

“Can you...I want all of you Min, please,” he gasped. 

Minhyuk reached for his own cock and lined it up with Hyungwon’s dripping entrance. When he pushed in, and Hyungwon’s hole took him in easily right up to the hilt, Hyungwon finally felt grounded for the first time that night, like he could breathe again. He was peaceful, anchored. He dug his nails into Minhyuk’s back and ass, begging him silently to stay still and let him enjoy the moment. Minhyuk just held him, until Hyungwon began rocking underneath him, growing desperate for movement. 

Minhyuk took it slow to start, dragging his long dick in and out slowly, opening Hyungwon up completely. Every time he passed over his prostate, there was a pleasurable sensation that was so intense. Not quite intense enough to trigger and orgasm, but almost. It wound up with every pass, and he just wanted more and more, partly because it felt so good, but also so he could reach a final release.

Minhyuk thrust deep into him, quickening the pace as Hyungwon rolled his hips underneath him with increasing desperation. The bed shook with their movements, their rhythm driving Hyungwon so high he thought he might float away. Then he felt Minhyuk’s hand on his dick, and the friction was all he needed to come undone. His body was taken over by the explosion of pleasure as he spilled thick ropes of cum over his own torso. He saw stars as his body was wracked by convulsions. Minhyuk worked Hyungwon through it till he couldn’t handle any more, then swiftly stood on his knees, stroked his own cock several times and came all over Hyungwon’s chest and stomach. When Hyungwon felt the warm cum hit his skin, he felt curiously satisfied, pleased that he could arouse Minnyuk through to his end. He almost wished he had felt him do that inside him, as disgusting as that sounded. 

Minhyuk collapsed beside him, breathing hard. After a couple of minutes he asked, “You ok baby?”

“Baby?” Hyungwon laughed, sniffing and wiping his cheeks. “Baby?” he repeated even more incredulously. 

“Yup, you’re back,” Minhyuk chuckled. “Seriously, how are you feeling?”

“I’m ok, I feel more clear-headed. It’s not so hot or uncomfortable anymore.” 

“Good,” Minhyuk said, visibly relieved. “Let’s clean you up, and then I’ll get you some water.” 

As his friend finished tending to him, he wondered how could he live without Minhyuk? Without another person to quell this storm that would inevitably arise in him over and over for the rest of his life? It was too daunting to think about.

Hyungwon would be forever grateful to Minhyuk for getting him through that night, but despite Minhyuk’s offers to help him through his heats for the foreseeable future, he decided to go on suppressants as soon as he could, and it had been that way ever since. So far the suppressants hadn’t failed, but deep in his heart Hyungwon was thankful to always have Minhyuk close just in case they did. Which was also unfair to Minhyuk. Though they were the best of friends, getting along so easily and always being there for each other, Hyungwon was not his mate. He could never give him that side of things, something that Hyungwon always regretted and yet felt powerless to do anything about. 

\---

Hyungwon spotted Hoseok sitting on a bench near the fish statute, overlooking the water.

“Are those flowers for me?” Hyungwon asked, sneaking up on him. The look of semi-panicked confusion on Hoseok’s face made Hyungwon laugh, relieving his nerves. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding.” 

“Was it still slow during the last part of your shift?” Hoseok asked, as Hyungwon took a seat next to him. 

“Yeah, we only had a couple more customers after you,” he replied. “Are you done work for today?"

“It was my day off actually. I run a gym a couple blocks away.”

“Oh the gym with the big windows and all the machines? I pass by there on my way to work pretty often. That explains…” Hyungwon gestured to Hoseok’s shoulders and chest vaguely, then brought his arms up in two comedic bicep curls. 

Hoseok laughed, his nose scrunching up. It was cute, Hyungwon noted. 

“Working out helps me clear my head. I was a trainer at the gym for years, and when the owner was looking for a new manager to run the place, he gave me a shot,” Hoseok shrugged. “I’m really lucky. What about you? How long have you been working at the flower shop?” 

Hyungwon paused to think, putting his cold hands in his jacket pockets. “It’s been about six months now. But it’s just a part-time job, I also do some modelling.”

“Really? Wow, what kind of modelling?”

“Mostly runway so far, but I did a magazine shoot a couple months back. Here – ” Hyungwon pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up the photo app. 

The cedar scent grew stronger as Hoseok leaned over with interest while Hyungwon pulled up the photos and swiped through them. He was proud of the dramatic poses and the way the clothing seemed to come to life on his frame.

“Wow, you’re really good,” Hoseok said.

“Thanks,” Hyungwon said, his chest full of pride. “I’m hoping my agency will be able to give me more regular work, so I can make it my main focus.” 

“It’s really great you’re pursuing your dream,” Hoseok complimented him. 

“Well, it’s kind of a dream. Kind of it’s just what I’m good at.” Hyungwon said pragmatically. “We all have to make a living somehow, right?” Hoseok nodded, seemingly not quite sure how to respond to that. 

Hyungwon decided to change the subject. “Do you want to take a little walk? There’s some good street food down that way if you’re hungry.” 

“I’m always hungry,” Hoseok replied, smiling. 

They walked while asking each other questions, chatting about their families, how long they lived in the city, where they grew up. As they passed by buskers and market stalls, Hyungwon found making conversation with Hoseok was effortless. 

“Oh!” Hyungwon exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. “This place makes really good tteokbokki. Want one?”

Hoseok nodded, and they bought a stick each. When Hoseok bit into the chewy rice cake while it was still too hot, the way his cheeks moved reminded him of a bunny rabbit munching on lettuce. Hyungwon couldn’t help smiling to himself. This bulky man, who probably basically lived in the gym could be adorable too. It was a fascinating combination.

As they continued their stroll, it was starting to grow dark and fairy lights decorating the bare trees began to turn on, making the street feel enchanted. Hyungwon fought off the cold, not wanting to have to end the evening just yet.

“Ah, there’s bungeoppang!” Hoseok exclaimed, spotting a stand selling the sweet little fish shaped pastries. “I’ll go buy us some,” he said excitedly and raced over to the stand.

He felt his pocket buzz, and took the opportunity of Hoseok being distracted by the pastries to check the notification, in case it was Minhyuk checking up on him. Indeed it was.

_Yah, you still good? How’s mystery man?_

Hyungwon smiled and typed back.

_He’s good. Pretty great actually._

Three little dots appeared, and then a new message.

_Have fun. Text me when ur coming home._

Hoseok appeared right on cue, his hands full of steaming packages of pastries, plus the bouquet of flowers that had started this whole thing. 

“You must really like bungeoppang,” Hyungwon remarked. 

“I thought I would get a few to take home.” Hoseok paused. “My pack mates would not be happy if they knew I had bungeoppang and didn’t bring them some.”

Hyungwon felt his stomach sink. Pack mates. He knew this was too good to be true. This Hoseok probably had a collection of omegas at home and he was not about to be added to them. Still, he took a package and the bouquet from Hoseok so he could figure out how to fit the extras into his pockets without dropping any. 

Hyungwon swallowed, and figured he should get this over with sooner rather than later. “Tell me about your pack mates.” 

Hoseok took a big bite of the pastry, which was clearly too hot. Steam shot out of his mouth as he held it open to the air. Finally, he was able to speak again. “It’s myself, Jooheon, who’s an omega, and Hyunwoo, who’s a beta. Jooheon is a music producer and a rapper, and Hyunwoo is a dancer. We’re all really close friends, but we see other people too.” Hyungwon felt himself relax a little. At least his pack didn’t sound like a mini-harem. “What about you? Any pack members?”

Hyungwon wasn’t quite sure how to explain his relationship with Minhyuk. “My best friend is an alpha, but we aren’t mated. I guess he’s kind of the closest thing I have to a pack right now. It’s just the two of us.”

“Well, I’m glad you have someone,” Hoseok said. “There’s nothing more important to me than my pack members. I’d do anything for them.”

Hyungwon thought for a moment about Minhyuk’s texts, checking up on him. He was always looking out for him, even though he tried to do so in a subtle, non-alpha way. For a moment he wondered if muscle-bound Hoseok here was just attracted to him because he looked like he was going to be blown away by the wind and needed an alpha around to defend him.

“I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?” Hoseok asked, his tone gentle and his face genuinely concerned. 

“No, no. It’s good that you look out for your pack.” Hyungwon was direct with what he said next, his tone a little sharp. “I just don’t want to come across as the type of omega that needs protecting.”

“You don’t,” Hoseok replied immediately, unconsciously picking at a callous on the palm of his hand. “In fact, I was so nervous to ask you out, I had to buy flowers at your shop three times before today.” 

Hyungwon had to laugh. “So, were you really buying flowers for your mother all this time?” 

“I was! She’s gotten really used to it. I set a new standard, now I have to keep it up!” They laughed together. 

“Look, I know I have a pack, but if it’s ok, I’d really like to see you again Hyungwon.”

And Hyungwon couldn’t help himself when he replied, “I’d really like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I absolutely made Hyungwon work in a flower shop solely for that cheesy line that is 100% genuine Wonho. No regrets hahaha! Besides, who doesn’t want to imagine Hyungwon surrounded by flowers? 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you liked it! Which character do you want to see next? We’re just getting started!


	2. The domestic bliss of Jooheon’s heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any non-member names are random! They don’t represent any other idol or person in particular, I just needed some names. Enjoy!

Hyunwoo watched as Hoseok concentrated on arranging some flowers in a vase, his eyes narrowed and forehead concerned. He chuckled a little to himself. Hoseok was so cute when he focused on something that he wasn’t particularly good at like that. The flowers were from Hyungwon’s shop, of course. Now that Hoseok was dating the omega, the trips to the shop weren’t necessary as an excuse to see him, but the flowers still kept coming. Hyunwoo didn’t mind. The flowers were nice, and they made Hoseok happy, perhaps because they reminded him of Hyungwon. 

Hyunwoo turned back to his own task now, taking fresh sheets from the dryer. It would be Jooheon’s heat soon, and he and Hoseok were cleaning the nest to get ready. The vacuuming was finished, and the windows had been opened for fresh air. Now they just needed to prepare the bed and stock the supplies.

“Want to help me with the sheets?” Hyunwoo asked, giving Hoseok an escape from the flowers, for the moment.

“Of course,” Hoseok replied, and followed him out of the kitchen and into the main living area. It was large and bright, with a big table next to broad windows on one side, and a huge comfy couch in front of a large tv on the other. Beyond this area was a hallway, leading to one bathroom and four bedrooms. At the end of the hall was the largest of these rooms, which had been converted into their group nest.

The oversized nest mattress was one of the most expensive things in the whole apartment, but it was worth it to have a comfortable place for heats. And cuddling too. Jooheon liked lots of cuddling. Hyunwoo dumped the fresh laundry onto the low bed and started sorting and shaking out the sheets with Hoseok. 

“Are you worried about something?” Hoseok asked. 

“What makes you say that?”

“You seem kind of preoccupied.”

Hyunwoo sighed a little as he tucked the bottom sheet around a mattress corner. “I am a bit nervous for my date with Kihyun this weekend.” Hoseok waited for him to elaborate. Hyunwoo shrugged. “I’m worried I won’t have much to say and it’ll be awkward.” 

Hoseok finished tucking in his own corner and then reached out to Hyunwoo, pulling him over and putting a hand on his waist, the other cupping his cheek. “I don’t think you have anything to worry about. He obviously likes you. All you have to do is relax and be yourself.” Hoseok kissed him slowly and gently. 

Hyunwoo smiled and felt his chest untighten a little from the caring gesture. The advice was typical and mostly unhelpful, but Hyunwoo appreciated the effort. People who were natural at conversation couldn’t possibly understand, but at least talking was easier with people he was comfortable with. Kihyun certainly seemed to be one of those. 

Of all places, they met at a networking and mentoring session for YouTubers. Hyunwoo only helped out his fellow dancers from time to time with their hobbies, sometimes volunteering to be in Jaehyun’s dance covers or guesting on Minki’s mukbang episodes. Then Minki dragged him along to that event, just because he didn’t want to go alone and Hyunwoo was too kind to say no. But the evening turned out very unexpectedly. Not only did he appreciate all the different ways people expressed their passions, he also met Kihyun.

From the moment Kihyun stood up and introduced his very aesthetic vlog showcasing his daily cooking activities, Hyunwoo was smitten by his delicate yet handsome features and his assured confidence. He couldn’t believe his luck when the handsome man came up to him afterwards and introduced himself. 

“Hi, I’m Yoo Kihyun,” he said, bowing politely. “I didn’t see you present a channel, I thought maybe I missed it.” 

“Ah, yes, sorry.” Hyunwoo had fumbled a little as the man’s scent washed over him. It was predominately lavender, with a hint of some sort of citrus, maybe lemon. With such a calming scent, Kihyun had to be a beta, like himself. “I’m Son Hyunwoo. I don’t actually have a channel, I’m here with my friend Minki.”

“Oh, right, he runs the mukbang channel! I remember seeing you in the video. You sure can eat a lot.”

Hyunwoo laughed bashfully. “So you’re familiar with my work,” he joked, running a hand through his hair. 

“I love a good mukbang once in a while,” Kihyun replied. 

“You have a cooking channel, right?” Hyunwoo said unnecessarily. Of course he did. He just told the whole room about it. But he had to say something to this handsome man who was making him sweat. “I haven’t seen it before, but I’m going to check it out. How long have you been making your videos?”

They continued like this, making small talk based on what little they knew about each other, but somehow the time flew by. It turned out Kihyun was also a visual arts student focusing on photography and video, and he managed to also hold down a part-time job at a cafe. He was confident, warm, and charming, and Hyunwoo felt uncharacteristically comfortable with him, even though they had just met. Hyunwoo was just starting to regret that the evening was coming to an end, the host clearly indicating that they wanted to pack up and send everyone home, when Kihyun made the first move.

“It’s been really fun chatting with you,” he said. “Do you want to hang out sometime? Maybe we could get a meal together? It would be a fun change to see you eating in person instead of on the screen.” Kihyun smiled in a way that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and Hyunwoo felt his stomach flip-flop. 

He absolutely said yes to seeing him again, and after meeting up for ramen on one occasion, plus a coffee and a walk on another, Hyunwoo was headed to Kihyun’s apartment for dinner just a couple of days from now.

But first, it was Jooheon’s heat, and truthfully, Hyunwoo was grateful for the distraction to help him keep his mind on something other than the beta who had unexpectedly entered his life. 

He and Hoseok finished tucking in all the sheets, and closed the sliding door that led to a small balcony outside, so the room temperature would become more comfortable. They restocked the pile of thin, soft towels and bottles of water, and made sure there was still plenty of lube for Hyunwoo, should he want it. They were ready. 

\---

“Where is he?” Hoseok checked his watch again, though the time had barely changed since the last time he looked. “I should have picked him up from the studio.” 

“He’ll be here in a few minutes, he’s not even late,” Hyunwoo soothed the alpha. “Help me put dinner on the table,” he asked, more to distract Hoseok than because he really needed the assistance. 

By the time they were finished transferring the warm kimchi stew and fluffy white rice to the table, Jooheon was crashing in the front door off one end of the kitchen.

“I’m home!!!” the omega shouted. Hoseok was visibly relieved and Hyunwoo pet him on the shoulder as if to say, see, I told you it would be fine. 

“Go wash up, dinner is ready!” Hyunwoo shouted. 

“Already on it!” Jooheon shouted back, and the sound of running water came from the kitchen. 

Hyunwoo followed the sound and found Jooheon scrubbing his hands well. As he finished, Hyunwoo handed him a towel, then trapped him in a hug, deeply inhaling the omega’s honey scent.

“How are you feeling?” he asked. 

“I’m good, really good. I’m so hungry. Gosh, it smells so good in here.” 

Hyunwoo pet his head a little. Jooheon always got energetic and ravenous right before his heat hit, so it had to be close. It was good he got home when he did.

“We made kimchi stew, let’s go eat.”

“Ok, just let me change my clothes first.”

Hoseok greeted Jooheon with an embrace and a deep inhale as he passed by the table on his way to his room. He was probably as relieved as he was to have Jooheon’s scent close by again. A couple minutes later the omega returned, wearing a soft pair of pants and a white t-shirt.

The trio began eating their dinner while chatting idly about their respective days. Jooheon had finished arranging a new song, and he felt great about it. Hoseok said gym memberships were doing well, but one of their main machines broke recently and they would have to take from their maintenance budget to repair or replace it, they weren’t sure which yet. Hyunwoo was excited about a new dance assignment for one of his favourite female artists. It was normal, comforting.

Jooheon was the last to finish eating, as per usual. He put down his chopsticks and declared, “I’m going to take a shower.”

“Do you want one of us to join you?” Hoseok asked.

“That’s ok, I’m not there yet hyung,” Jooheon smiled, his dimples appearing, making Hyunwoo smile in return, his heart feeling warm and in danger of melting.

“He’s been ready for your heat all day,” Hyunwoo teased, grabbing Hoseok’s hand and squeezing.

“Soon,” Jooheon promised, getting up and walking around the table to kiss Hoseok on the head. “Is it ok if I have just Hyunwoo first? I’ve been missing him lately.” 

Hoseok stuck out his lip a little bit, pouting, but Hyunwoo knew he wasn’t really upset. If anything he should be flattered to be the one to help Jooheon through the latter stages of his heat. Though Jooheon loved and often asked for them both, Hyunwoo always felt a little regretful that he was smaller and had far less stamina than Hoseok.

Jooheon attacked Hoseok’s pouty mouth with kisses till he relented, and said, “Yes, yes it’s ok. I’ll clean up, Hyunwoo can go wait for you in the nest.” 

Jooheon gave a cute pose with two fingers in a V next to his eye and bounced away to the shower, leaving the other two chuckling in the wake of his aegyo. 

\---

Half an hour later, Jooheon was starting to shiver in Hyunwoo’s arms. He stroked Jooheon’s back, easing away the pain as best as he could. The omega instinctively wrapped his legs and arms around Hyunwoo, burying his face in his chest as he clung to him. 

Hyunwoo hated this part, when Jooheon was in pain. The very first part of his heat was always marked by these uncontrollable shivers and aches all over his body. There was little Hyunwoo could do except rub his hands over his skin and massage his muscles until the aches were replaced by a fever. 

When Jooheon started to sweat and feel hot all over, that was when the heat was really setting in. He was already naked, so his discomfort was lessened a little, at least. Jooheon clung to him more than ever, trying to get as much skin to skin contact as possible. Hyunwoo stroked his hair, having seen this many times before. 

“It’s not long now Honey, just a little bit more. I’m right here,” Hyunwoo said reassuringly. He just needed one more signal…

“Hyung, please, please touch me. I need you.”

That was it. Hyunwoo buried his nose in Jooheon’s neck, taking in his honey scent, which was now undercut with tones of cinnamon. The scent excited him, and he felt it in his pelvis right away. Hyunwoo quickly traced his way down Jooheon’s torso with his nose and lips, touching as much of his skin with his hands as he could, heading straight for the omega’s hardening cock.

Hyunwoo gave one long lick up his length, then took it in his warm mouth, making it wet from base to tip with one long drag. Jooheon shuddered in relief. 

“More, please Hyunwoo,” he asked, his hand reaching out and making a grasping motion. Hyunwoo took his hand with his own and held it while he worked up and down his dick with his mouth. When he grew tired of sucking, he peppered the base of Jooheon’s cock and the top of his balls with kisses. Then he gently pushed Jooheon’s thighs into an upright position so he could better access his hole. Jooheon was already wet, his hole glistening and starting to form pretty droplets of slick. Hyunwoo licked them up, amazed as always that they tasted just like honey. He circled his tongue around the sensitive rim and gently pressed it inside. Jooheon moaned loudly and Hyunwoo was rewarded with more of the honey slick emerging from inside.

Hyunwoo kept licking and sucking until Jooheon’s thighs were practically shaking on either side of his head, and he decided the omega had had enough. He crawled back up the length of Jooheon’s body, delivering a very sweet kiss to his mouth, while pressing the tip of his dick to his hole. 

“You ready Honey?”

“Yes, oh, yes, please, please, I’m ready,” Jooheon gasped, looking up at Hyunwoo, his eyes wide and pleading.

Hyunwoo pushed inside, and Jooheon cried out in pleasure and relief. The omega was incredibly warm and tight inside, his slick making Hyunwoo’s dick feel like it was enveloped in hot silk. He loved that his Jooheon would share this with him, even though he was a beta. That Jooheon made him feel like this, even while he trusted him to take care of him in his most vulnerable state. 

“Oh, fuck Honey, you feel so good. You’re so good,” Hyunwoo babbled, stroking Jooheon’s temple with his thumb. 

“Fuck me hyung, just take me, I want it.”

Hyunwoo started to slide his dick in and out of Jooheon, each long drag opening Jooheon up a little further. Soon Jooheon was grabbing Hyunwoo’s ass desperately, and Hyunwoo sped up the pace, snapping his hips and plunging into the omega over and over. Jooheon’s hard dick rubbed against Hyunwoo’s tight abdomen with every thrust. 

Jooheon’s moans became more and more wild, and they drove Hyunwoo to keep pounding, to work Jooheon towards his first release. Hyunwoo paused for a moment and readjusted so he could hike up one of Jooheon’s legs and reach in even deeper. The change in angle seemed to hit Jooheon’s prostate even better because he was really falling apart underneath him now. His eyes were closed in bliss, mouth open and gasping for air, skin glowing. He writhed and responded in kind to every one of Hyunwoo’s movements. 

Jooheon’s cries suddenly became more urgent, and then cum was shooting over their chests and abs. Jooheon shook in Hyunwoo’s arms with the power of his orgasm. His walls were grasping Hyunwoo so tightly that it was only going to take a couple more thrusts for him to come as well. He leaned down to take Jooheon’s neck in his mouth, and he bit down, just as his orgasam hit and he spilled deep into the omega.

Hyunwoo revelled in the warm, blissful feeling they created together, the scent of honey thick in the air. Everything was completely right with the world, as long as he had Jooheon, as long as he could make him happy.

He felt a hand petting his hair, and registered the scent of cedar before he opened his eyes. Hoseok was there now, kissing his shoulder. It was tender and warm, and almost like a thank you. 

Hyunwoo let go of Jooheon’s neck, licking a little at the fresh bite. Jooheon had his nose buried in Hyunwoo’s neck seemingly trying to get as much of his scent in him as possible. He could feel his length beginning to soften and slip from Jooheon, and he knew it was time to move over. He withdrew, and Jooheon whimpered a little, even as he was reaching one hand towards Hoseok and pulling him closer. 

Hyunwoo laid down on the bed beside Joohoney, and Hoseok crawled in between, facing them both. He wiped Jooheon’s cum off Hyunwoo’s chest with a towel. Hyunwoo was a little sad to have it taken away, but he knew it would grow cold and uncomfortable if he left it. He took the towel from Hoseok, and said, “Take care of Honey, I’m fine.”

Hoseok smiled and kissed him one more time, then his eyes narrowed dangerously. Hyunwoo shivered, remembering that though Hoseok was one of the biggest-hearted people he would ever know, he was also deadly sexy and he knew it. He crawled over to Jooheon and straddled his chest, stroking his huge cock in the omega’s face. 

Jooheon hungrily lunged upwards at his dick, not hesitating for a moment to get it in his mouth and start lapping at the length. Hyunwoo laid there, still recovering and hazy with bliss, watching as Jooheon greedily sucked as much of Hoseok’s dick as he could get in his mouth. Hoseok alternated watching the omega with interest and leaning his head back, looking like a muscled god Jooheon was worshiping. 

“That’s a good boy,” Hoseok hissed. “Do you want this cock inside of you?”

Jooheon nodded eagerly, even with Hoseok’s dick in his mouth. Hoseok withdrew and shuffled backwards, giving Jooheon some space to move.

“On your hands and knees,” he commanded. 

The omega obeyed immediately, turning over and putting his ass in the air. His dick hung down under him, still hard and dripping. Hoseok stood on his knees behind him and ran his own dick slowly and torturously along the inside of each of Jooheon’s slick-covered thighs. Jooheon trembled and groaned in response. 

Fuck, Jooheon looked so good when he was getting wrecked, and Hoseok was intoxicating when he used his power like this. Heat coiled in Hyunwoo’s belly, and he started to stroke his own dick to hardness again.

Hoseok positioned himself against Jooheon’s hole and pushed forward in one motion. Jooheon threw his head back and cried out, wrigging himself backwards on Hoseok’s dick, as if he couldn’t get enough, even as the large alpha bottomed out inside him. 

“Good Honey, you’re doing so well,” Hoseok encouraged. He started to pound him right away, knowing he was already well warmed up from his round with Hyunwoo. Hoseok held him steady with strong hands on Jooheon’s hips, driving into him relentlessly. Jooheon’s eyes were closed, his head lolling; he looked like he was revelling in the feeling of getting taken so hard. 

Hyunwoo was now fully hard and dripping just from watching. He reached over to stroke Jooheon’s hair, and Jooheon mouthed at his hand messily. He slid over, and nodded to Hoseok. The alpha put a strong arm under Jooheon’s chest and lifted him up momentarily, just enough so that Hyunwoo could slide underneath Jooheon. He settled himself quickly, pushing the pillow aside so their faces wouldn’t be too close, and aligning their dicks together. He reached down and covered one of his hands in Jooheon’s slick, then wrapped it around both of their dicks. Jooheon’s skin was so hot to the touch. They didn’t call it heat for nothing, Hyunwoo thought. 

Hoseok resumed his thrusting into Jooheon, the motion now forcing the omega’s dick to slide against Hyunwoo’s in his hand. It felt incredible. Jooheon moaned over and over, his head bouncing as the movements rippled through his body. Hyunwoo couldn’t help calling out both of their names as his head filled with the scent of cedar and honey. 

For the second time, Jooheon came all over Hyunwoo’s chest. The omega cried out so loudly as Hoseok drove into him, while Hyunwoo stroked him through it. 

“Come in me Hoseokie, please, more,” Jooheon gasped and with a few more hard, deep thrusts, Hoseok came as well, holding Jooheon’s pelvis tightly against him as he rode out his orgasm. Hoseok was truly magnificent, his muscles flexed, his face filled with bliss. Jooheon collapsed half on top of him, and Hyunwoo kissed and pet his hair. Hoseok carefully withdrew and gently laid him down to Hyunwoo’s left. He made sure that Jooheon was ok, happily floating in his afterglow. 

Hoseok turned his attention to Hyunwoo now. “Do you want me to fuck you too my love?”

Hyunwoo shook his head. “I’ll give Honey another round.”

“Can I finger you till he’s ready?” Hoseok asked, and Hyunwoo nodded eagerly as he continued to lay on his back and stroke himself. It would likely only be a couple of minutes before Jooheon was asking for them again.

Hoseok quickly found the bottle of lube that had been set aside earlier and coated his fingers. He settled next to Hyunwoo, curling right up next to him so his nose was easily next to his neck and his hand could reach comfortably between his thighs. Hoseok easily worked two fingers into Hyunwoo’s hole. He curled his fingers and found just the right spot to drive Hyunwoo mad, his back arching up off the bed and a cry escaping his lips. 

“Hoseok,” Hyunwoo gasped. The alpha was a little too good at this, he thought. “A little less, I don’t want to come too soon.”

Hoseok straightened his fingers a little, easing off his prostate and focusing just on stroking his walls and stretching his hole. Hyunwoo breathed in the scent of cedar and sea spray, relaxing into the bed as he slowly stroked himself.

“You’re really beautiful Hyunwoo,” Hoseok whispered in his ear. Hyunwoo would have loved to take a mating bite in that moment, but he knew he wouldn’t last through it. 

Jooheon rolled over and moaned just then, reaching his hands out for attention. His cock was hard and dripping. Hoseok kissed Hyunwoo on the cheek, carefully withdrawing his fingers. “Go to him.”

Hyunwoo did, settling himself above the omega quickly, parting his legs and plunging himself inside. Jooheon arched his back and sighed happily. Hyunwoo reached down and gathered the omega up in his arms, pulling him into his lap so he could fuck up into him while holding him close. Jooheon easily responded by wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

The omega’s tight heat and sweet scent made Hyunwoo’s head swirl. He plunged up into Jooheon’s hole over and over, the omega’s hard, wet dick trapped between their bodies. Hyunwoo felt Hoseok come up behind him touching his shoulder, reaching around to put a hand on Jooheon’s hip. His hard cock pressed gently against the small of Hyunwoo’s back, and the alpha’s lips traced along the beta’s neckline, asking for permission. Hyunwoo gave it by tilting his head backward and exposing the flesh of his neck. 

Hoseok bit down and Hyunwoo exploded inside Jooheon. His thrusting immediately stuttered as he shook all over, his vision filled with blackness and stars. He wasn’t sure who was even holding who anymore. All he could register was warmth, cedar, and honey, as the waves of pleasure rippled through his body. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed but when he came to, Jooheon was between himself and Hoseok, lying on his side, curled up, being both spooned and fucked by the alpha from behind. Hoseok had his mouth positioned right above Jooheon’s neck, ready to land a bite at any moment to match the one Hyunwoo had given him earlier.

Unfortunately, the sight failed to arouse him. He considered waiting until Jooheon’s first wave was through so they could cuddle together, but he hated to be a bystander. What he was really craving was a shower, and his own bed. He rolled over, and drew a long kiss and a deep inhale from both his mates. “I need a shower. I love you guys,” he said. 

“Come cuddle later,” Jooheon muttered, having trouble not slurring his words.

“I will,” Hyunwoo promised. He kissed them both again, more quickly this time, and then left the nest. He was always a little sad when his own stamina failed to keep up with Jooheon’s heats, but he knew Hoseok would take good care of the omega, going as many rounds as he needed till he was sated and exhausted. For that, he was grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much domestic bliss with this trio, huh? Are you curious as to what Hyunwoo smells like? Tell me your guesses in the comments and I’ll see you next week! Thanks for reading!


	3. Dinner, dessert and Hyunwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to see what Hyunwoo and Kihyun get up to on their date! Eeee!!! This is one of my favourite chapters, let’s go!

Kihyun checked the clock in his kitchen again as he wiped down the counter for the second time. Hyunwoo would be arriving any moment, and he felt like he wanted to crawl out of his skin he was so excited and nervous. He told himself to calm down, knowing he was being ridiculous, but then again, nobody had ever made him feel quite like this. 

Kihyun smelled Hyunwoo before he saw him. When he walked into the networking event for YouTubers, it was like someone had opened the windows onto the most beautiful spring morning, when the air was crisp and lightly laced with sea salt, and something else...cherry blossoms, maybe. Kihyun had always had a more sensitive sense of smell than most betas and this complicated, refreshing scent had gotten under his skin immediately. He had to know where it was coming from, and as he looked around the room, he finally located a tall, extremely handsome man with strong shoulders and a broad chest to match. His face was kind, almost blank, but not quite. Just serene and...uncalculating? Kihyun was terribly intrigued. Who was this man who had the strong build of an alpha, but the calming scent of a beta? 

As the night went on, Kihyun waited for the man to get up and make a presentation about his YouTube channel, but it never happened. But he saw him twice in the videos that were shown, first as a dancer, and the second time as a mukbanger. By the time the formal part of the event had finished and everyone was mingling, Kihyun knew he couldn’t let the opportunity to meet this person slip away. 

A couple of dates later, Kihhyun found himself just wanting to be next to Hyunwoo, soaking in the beta’s relaxed demeanour and complicated scent. He wanted it so bad his chest almost hurt just thinking about it. He admired how Hyunwoo seemed to take on his work with such ease and dedication, and how he clearly took care of himself so well. Tonight, he wanted to impress him in return, so he had invited Hyunwoo over to cook with him. He chose a meal that was simple but looked impressive, Mille-Feuille Nabe, layers of cabbage and pork cooked in a tasty broth. It was good for the winter months too, and the amount of assembly required made it an ideal date activity. He was quite proud of himself for the selection, and couldn’t wait to see Hyunwoo eat it well. 

Kihyun was getting so lost in his thoughts and his re-tidying of everything that the doorbell startled him. He smoothed out his clothes and took a deep breath, trying to appear calm and collected when he answered the door. 

“Hyunwoo! Welcome,” he said, gesturing into his tiny apartment. That fresh scent hit Kihyun like opening a window to a strong wind. His knees almost went weak just from taking it in. They made eye contact and Hyunwoo’s soft face broke into a smile and he shook his head somewhat bashfully. He had the cutest gestures, Kihyun thought. Did he even realize how cute he could be? “Come in, come in,” he continued. “Did you get here ok?”

Hyunwoo took off his shoes and stepped into the kitchen. “Mmhmm. I know you said I didn’t have to bring anything, but I couldn’t help it,” he said, holding out a cloth shopping bag. Inside was a bottle of wine, a pack of beer, salty snacks, and a pastry box.

“Wow, this is so much! You didn’t have to do all this.”

“I wasn’t sure if you liked beer or wine, so I got both.” Hyunwoo paused. “Unless you don’t drink, sorry I didn’t think of that.”

“No no, it’s ok, I drink. This is all very thoughtful, thank you.” 

Hyunwoo looked relieved. Glancing around he commented, “So this is where you film your vlog. I recognize it.”

“You watched it then?”

“Of course!” Hyunwoo ran a hand up and down the back of his hair shyly. “Actually I can’t get enough of it. It’s great to watch while I eat.”

Kihyun smiled, his chest feeling like it could burst. “Well, you’re going to love tonight then. I have all the ingredients ready for Mille-Feuille Nabe, if you can help me make it?”

“Yeah, sounds good!” Hyunwoo said, and it sounded like he really meant it. “I’m starving,” he smiled, rubbing his flat tummy. His hand caught the edge of his sweater, and lifted it up momentarily to reveal a white t-shirt underneath.

Kihyun scolded his stomach, which was doing flip-flops over that. Boy it was going to be hard to hold himself together tonight. “You can wash up in the bathroom and we can get started then. It’s just past the bed there.” 

Kihyun didn’t really have to give a tour: the apartment was so small that the layout was pretty obvious no matter where you stood. The front door opened up into the kitchen, which was separated from the rest of the room by a window wall and sliding door. In the main living area Kihyun had placed a desk in one corner, and created a small area for eating with a coffee table and cushions next to that. On the far side of the room was a bed for one, two if you cuddled close. It was small, but he kept things simple and tidy at all times, so it always felt comfortable to him.

While Hyunwoo disappeared, Kihyun unpacked the bag, putting the drinks in the fridge, emptying the snacks into a bowl so they could munch while cooking, and opening up the pastry box. Inside was a collection of little treats, including different kinds of cookies, tarts, and a couple of small cakes. Kihyun smiled at the thoughtfulness and put the box aside for later. 

Hyunwoo reappeared, and they got to work. He was a competent kitchen helper, washing perilla and cabbage leaves, chopping green onions and garlic, layering the ingredients quickly and without mistake. Of all his attractive qualities, this one just might be the best, Kihyun thought. They laughed and talked while they worked, the broth filling the small room with a delightfully savory scent. 

Finally, they sat down at the coffee table to eat. The dish turned out well, Kihyun thought, and he was delighted to see Hyunwoo eating heartily with noises of contentment. 

“You should help me film one of my vlogs sometime. You were really good in the kitchen today.”

Hyunwoo laughed, “What is it about me that people always ask me to be in their videos?”

“Cause you’re handsome, and diligent, and warm, and – ” Kihyun’s voice failed him for a moment. “And I’d really, really like to kiss you.”

Hyunwoo didn’t say anything, just leaned over and brought Kihyun into a kiss. Kihyun’s heart was pounding as the breeze that was Hyunwoo’s scent swirled around him. His lips were full, and soft, and warm, and Kihyun sank into them hungrily. Hyunwoo cupped Kihyun’s head with his hand, his lips pressing firmly and insistently. Kihyun matched Hyunwoo’s intensity and swiped at his lips with his tongue, asking for more. They quickly became swept up in each other’s mouths and scents, tangling themselves together. Kihyun crawled into Hyunwoo’s lap and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders while Hyunwoo’s hands roamed up and down his back. 

Kihyun felt so hot all over, he was dying to take his shirt off. And Hyunwoo’s too for that matter. Dying to see what he looked like under his clothes, to see what his skin felt like on his. He had to break the kiss and come up for air. 

“God Hyunwoo, what are you doing to me?” he didn’t even realize he said it out loud till he heard his own voice. 

“Is it ok?” Hyunwoo asked. 

“It’s more than ok,” Kihyun reassured him. To hell with it, he thought, there’s no reason to fight what’s happening here. “Can we move to the bed?” he asked. 

Hyunwoo’s expression didn’t even change, he simply tucked Kihyun against him a little tighter, and said “hold on,” then somehow got right up off the floor with Kihyun still in his arms. He turned, took the two steps over to the bed, and laid Kihyun down. Once he released him gently, he reached for the hem of his sweater and lifted it and the t-shirt underneath straight over his head in one quick movement. 

“Fuck,” Kihyun couldn’t help breathing out. Hyunwoo’s chest and abs were even better sculpted than he expected. He scooted up the bed and removed his own shirt as well, cursing himself lightly for wearing something with so many buttons. Hyunwoo bent back down and crawled up the length of Kihyun’s body till he could reach his mouth with his own again. This time when they kissed, Kihyun had the weight of Hyunwoo on top of him as well and he could barely stop himself from wanting to buck his hips upwards to grind on him. 

He ran his hands over Hyunwoo’s broad back and down his chest, trying to feel every muscle one by one under the warm skin. He faltered as Hyunwoo moved from his mouth to his neck, nibbling gently and sucking hard in alteration so Kihyun could barely focus on anything else.

“You smell amazing Kihyun, do you know that?”

“What do I smell like?” Kihyun asked a little narcissistically. 

“Like lavender,” Hyunwoo said, and then took another deep inhale. “And lemon.” Another sniff, “and vanilla, I think.”

“Vanilla,” he repeated. “I’ve never heard that before.”

Hyunwoo paused, looking down into Kihyun’s eyes. “I really like you.”

Kihyun breathed hard, overwhelmed by Hyunwoo’s unguarded honesty. He kissed him again, then pushed him up and got him to trade positions with him. Now Hyunwoo was on his back and Kihyun was straddling him. He wanted to feel every inch of Hyunwoo’s chest and abs with his mouth. He started at the top, kissing gently along his sensitive collarbone, dipping in between his pecs, taking each one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking lightly. That last one made Hyunwoo bury his hands in Kihyun’s hair while he gasped and moaned. He trailed his tongue down the indentation between his abdominal muscles, kissing over each one. Finally he reached Hyunwoo’s waistband, and he looked up at him for permission. 

Hyunwoo gave it by unbuttoning his pants and shimmying them and his underwear down over his hips. Kihyun helped the rest of the way, tossing the garments aside. Hyunwoo’s hardening length was gorgeous. It was long and straight, curving towards his abs ever so slightly. He was a good size, but not too thick. Perfect, Kihyun thought, as he leaned down towards it, preparing to take it in his mouth. Hyunwoo suddenly stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“You too,” he said. “I want to see you too.”

Kihyun paused and smiled a little, feeling abashed for some reason. But of course he removed the rest of his own clothing as well. He sat back on his knees, waiting for Hyunwoo to take him in, evaluate him. He wasn’t as built as Hyunwoo by far, but he had always been comfortable with his body. Even so, it was a little unnerving as the other beta’s eyes roamed over every inch of him. His hands ran up and down his thighs idly and avoided looking at Hyunwoo’s face. 

“You’re gorgeous,” Hyunwoo said, holding out his hand. Kihyun’s eyes returned to Hyunwoo’s. They drew him back to him like a magnet, and he couldn’t help crawling on top of him and kissing him again. Now he felt all of Hyunwoo’s skin next to his, including their erections brushing up against each other. This time he didn’t stop himself from rutting up against Hyunwoo. 

This was good, but he needed more. He hoped Hyunwoo would be good with moving a little faster as he reached inside the bedside table drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube. 

“I’d like to ride you, if that’s ok?” Kihyun asked. Hyunwoo nodded enthusiastically and took the bottle of lube from Kihyun’s hand. 

“Let me prep you,” he said. 

“Are you sure?” Kihyun replied. “I don’t mind doing it myself.”

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with,” Hyunwoo said. “But honestly, I do like it. I like to take care of the person I’m with.”

Kihyun paused and handed him the bottle. This wasn’t something he was usually into, preferring to get the job done quickly and well on his own, so he could get on to the rest of the show, but he couldn’t resist Hyunwoo. The man seemed physically incapable of lying, and Kihyun found himself trusting every word he said.

“Lie back,” he said, and Kihyun laid down on the bed, letting Hyunwoo settle down next to him on his side. He squeezed lube onto his fingers and spread it around to warm it a little. “We can stop anytime,” he reassured the younger beta, just as he was about to touch him.

“It’s ok Hyunwoo, I’ve done this before you know,” Kihyun chided gently. 

Kihyun regretted saying it almost immediately because Hyunwoo looked a little embarrassed. But the moment passed quickly as Hyunwoo rubbed his wet fingers against his hole. Kihyun hissed in a good way and dug his head back against the pillow. He circled his hips a little, guiding Hyunwoo, eager for him to press inside him. 

He started with one finger, which went inside very easily since Kihyun was so turned on. After making sure everything he could reach was well coated with lube, he slipped a second finger in as well. Kihyun knew he was a very vocal lover, and he couldn’t help but moan as Hyunwoo expertly slid his fingers in and out of his hole and caressed them against his walls, finding his prostate with ease. The pleasure was so concentrated, and getting so intense Kihyun was bucking his hips against Hyunwoo’s hand in no time. 

“Hyunwoo, please, can I ride you now?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Hyunwoo breathed in reply. He withdrew his fingers carefully, found the lube again and coated his hard dick with a fresh squeeze from the tube. Kihyun handed him some tissues from the table so he could wipe his hands clean before they continued. Then he pushed Hyunwoo onto his back, and climbed on top of him. Hyunwoo looked up at him with such anticipation, his chest heaving, hands reaching for Kihyun’s hips. It turned him on so much to feel so wanted. 

Kihyun lined up Hyunwoo’s wet dick with his hole and slowly sank down onto it. He was not small, that was for sure. Hyunwoo’s fingers had been much thinner, but Kihyun wanted this so badly. He went slowly and circled his hips, encouraging his hole to relax and widen, till finally it let in Hyunwoo’s girth and he could let the length slip deep inside of him.

Suddenly Kihyun felt a hand on his cheek, and he realized he had closed his eyes. He opened them to see Hyunwoo looking up at him lovingly. There was no other word for it. Lovingly. Fuck, what had this man done to him, he wondered for probably the hundredth time that night. 

Kihyun began to rock his hips back and forth, getting himself good and used to Hyunwoo’s cock. Hyunwoo’s hand fell back to Kihyun’s hip and the top of his ass, where he could probably feel his every thrust under his palm. Kihyun let himself go, grinding on Hyunwoo, then lifting himself up and down, hands wandering from his own thighs to Hyunwoo’s chest and everywhere in between. 

Eventually Hyunwoo started to thrust upwards in time with Kihyun, finding a solid rhythm. He did it so easily that Kihyun thought it must have been because he was a dancer. At one point Kihyun was going so hard that he was practically bouncing in Hyunwoo’s lap, and the older beta kept up with him easily. 

He was so hot inside and the pleasure was building with such intensity that Kihyun started to long for release. He stroked his neglected dick a few times, and knew he was getting close. 

“Hyunwoo, I’m gonna come soon.”

“Me too, keep going,” he panted in return, grasping Kihyun’s ass even harder now. 

Kihyun let his head fall back and closed his eyes, rocking his hips so Hyunwoo’s cock pounded against his prostate while he stroked his own dick. The orgasm built up and up and up, going higher and higher with each step till it fell spectacularly, like water crashing down over the edge of a cliff. He rode Hyunwoo hard through each wave, the pleasure taking over his mind and body completely till he lost all focus. When he opened his eyes he saw that he had painted Hyunwoo’s beautiful chest and abs in thick white ropes of cum. 

He didn’t have a chance to process much else before Hyunwoo lifted him off his dick, and swiftly switched their positions by laying Kihyun down. Hyunwoo stood on his knees between Kihyun’s legs and stroked his wet cock rapidly, till his pelvis rocked forward sharply and he came all over Kihyun. It was fucking spectacular, watching his muscles flex and tighten, while his cock spurted warm, white cum onto Kihyun’s skin below. His expression looked like he could barely handle the feelings tearing through him at that moment. 

Hyunwoo fell down onto the hand that wasn’t gripping his cock, and then collapsed next to Kihyun, each of them sated and wearing the other’s cum.

\---

About 40 minutes later they had both returned to their senses, showered off, and redressed. Hyunwoo was cleaning up the dishes from their meal, and Kihyun was putting the deserts Hyunwoo had brought earlier on a plate. He arranged them meticulously, making sure there were no stray crumbs on the plate, then took a photo for his Instagram. He would post it and tag the bakery later. For now, he carried the plate to the coffee table and set it down next to a pot of tea and two cups. Hyunwoo finished placing the last of the dishes in the drying rack and joined him. 

“These are so cute, thanks again for bringing them,” Kihyun said, digging into one of the small cakes with a strawberry on top. 

“No problem,” Hyunwoo said. “The bakery is right near where one of my pack mates works, I go to his gym a lot. You should meet them sometime, they’re great guys.”

Kihyun nodded politely, stiffening at the mention of Hyunwoo’s pack. He cast around for another topic of conversation, but was too late.

“Did I say something wrong?” Hyunwoo asked carefully.

“No, no,” Kihyun started. Then he sighed and put down his fork. “Look Hyunwoo, I really, really like you. But I should be up front now. I have no intention of joining a pack. I never have and I don’t think I ever will.”

Hyunwoo looked down at his plate, stunned. Kihyun felt bad, but he had to know now, before this went any further. 

“I don’t want to be some glorified maid that cleans up after a bunch of omegas and alphas and their messy biology. I don’t want my life to revolve around hormones and heats and yet always be the odd one out. I like my life the way it is. I like living alone, even if my place is small.”

Hyunwoo was listening carefully, his wide eyes focused on Kihyun while he took in every word. 

“Right,” he said. “I understand. But does this mean you don’t want to see me anymore?”

“No, no, I mean I really like you, and I want to keep seeing each other, if you do. But I just thought I should be clear about my intentions.”

Hyunwoo looked relieved, rubbing his hands down the front of his thighs. “Good. Because I like you and want to keep seeing you too.”

Kihyun let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. It was good to get that out of the way. 

“But...” Hyunwoo continued slowly. “I think you might have the wrong idea of what being in a pack is like. I’ve never once felt like a maid or just an extra person next to Hoseok and Jooheon. We take care of each other, make each other stronger. That’s what being in a pack is about.” 

“I’m glad you found that for yourself,” Kihyun replied diplomatically. “But I still don’t think it’s for me.”

Hyunwoo just nodded. His eyes fell on the plate of pastries and he pointed at one of the egg tarts. “Want to split this one?” 

Kihyun smiled, nodded, and offered Hyunwoo a bite of his cake in return, grateful for the change of subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart was still fluttering just about the whole time I was writing this, Showki is so satisfying!!! 
> 
> The cooking vlog that inspired Kihyun’s hobby is here, I really got into it while writing this story. It’s fun, check it out: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyG7zAV_2JlPnxhwDxZN6sA
> 
> Thank you for all the comments so far, they really make my day!


	4. Honey in the warm sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Minhyuk’s chapter, let’s get it!!!

“You look great already, stop fussing!” Hyungwon scolded Minhyuk, who was rearranging his hair yet again as the pair walked towards a bulgogi restaurant. 

“I should have worn the blue shirt,” Minhyuk complained in return.

“I don’t know why you’re the one obsessing over your outfit when it’s my boyfriend we’re going to meet.”

“And his mate,” Minhyuk reminded the omega unnecessarily. “Besides, I want to make a good first impression,” 

“They’ll love you, don’t worry,” Hyungwon said idly. 

“Of course they will,” Minhyuk chirped, forcing Hyungwon to turn his head and roll his eyes. “This is the place.”

The scent of beef being grilled hit them as they opened the door to the restaurant and walked in, looking around for the people they were there to meet. 

“Over there,” Hyungwon said, pointing over to Hoseok and his omega Jooheon.

“Oh,” Minhyuk grabbed Hyungwon’s arm suddenly. “He’s cuuute.”

“Of course he is, you’ve seen photos of Hoseok before.”

“No, not him, the other one.” 

Hyungwon’s eye rolling was getting a lot of practice tonight. “C’mon.”

Hoseok spotted them walking over to their table and stood up, Jooheon quickly following suit. He embraced Hyungwon with a kiss on the cheek and an inhale behind the omega’s ear. Hyungwon’s eyes fluttered shut: he too must have been taking in his mate’s scent. Minhyuk had never really seen him like that. How interesting, he thought.

He tore his eyes off the pair of lovers and turned his attention to Jooheon, who was standing quietly, hands folded politely in front of him as he smiled, watching the same thing as Minhyuk. 

Finally, Hoseok broke the tension, laughing a little. “Sorry – Minhyuk? It’s so nice to finally meet you,” he said, holding out his hand. It was callused and warm, and he squeezed Minhyuk’s own large hand with just enough pressure. Minhyuk could just make out his scent over the smell of grilled meat overwhelming the air, some sort of tree, he thought. 

“Same here, Hyungwon talks of nothing else these days.” That earned him a little punch on the arm from the omega, but Minhyuk ignored it. 

Hoseok looked both proud and bashful at the same time. He turned his attention to the other omega at the table. “This is one of my pack mates, Jooheon.” 

“Nice to meet ya,” Jooheon said informally, and shook Hyungwon’s hand, then Minhyuk’s. As an omega, he of course smelled sweet. But not like Hyungwon, who always smelled like caramel to Minhyuk. More like...honey. 

“Let’s sit, and get grilling!” Hoseok said happily. “I ordered a lot, so I hope you’re hungry.”

“Starving!” Joohoeon said brightly.

“I’m glad we could all finally get together. I’ve been dying to meet this alpha that has my Hyungwon so smitten,” Minhyuk said. “How long have you and Jooheon been a pack?”

“Well, it’s myself, Jooheon and another person too, Hyunwoo,” Hoseok said, cutting some meat and placing it on the warming grill as he talked. “Originally it was just myself and Hyunwoo. We met at the gym that I run.”

“And then I met Hyunwoo when he was a dancer in an music video I worked on.” Jooheon added. “That was about two years ago, right hyung?”

“Sounds right,” Hoseok agreed. “We’ve lived together as a pack for about a year now.” 

“How long have you and Hyungwon been a pack?” Jooheon asked Minhyuk. 

“We aren’t actually mates,” Minhyuk said awkwardly, waving his hands a bit in front of him and glancing towards Hoseok. He filled Jooheon in on how they became roommates a few years ago.

“You guys must be really close,” Jooheon remarked. 

“Yeah,” Minhyuk glanced towards Hyungwon, who was focusing on pouring some beer into his glass. “Hyungwon is really important to me and he always will be,” his eyes flickering over to Hoseok unconsciously, who held his gaze steadily. Minhyuk didn’t mean to say it like a warning. Maybe he was being a little overly protective, without realizing it. He cleared his throat and changed the subject.

“Well, I know that Hoseok runs a gym, but Jooheon, what do you do?”

“I’m a rapper and a music producer.”

“Really! Oh that explains the music video you worked on! Tell me what kind of music you work on, I want to check it out.”

Jooheon shyly but passionately talked his way through a playlist, responding to Minhyuk’s questions about each of the songs, how long he worked on them, which were his favourites.

“Oh! I’ve heard this one, it’s really good, you worked on this?” 

Jooheon nodded proudly. “Yeah. That kind of thing makes up most of my work. But what I really like to do is work on my own raps. It’s always a balance between expressing yourself and producing shit the companies will actually buy,” he remarked with a hint of bitterness, taking a swig of beer. 

Then he pulled out his phone and showed Minhyuk a clip of him rapping. This adorable omega, who flashed deep dimples on each cheek when he smiled, was a raging beast when he had a microphone in his hand, a man just dripping with attitude. Minhyuk was so fascinated by the contrast that he had to ask a couple times if that was really Jooheon in the video. Jooheon just laughed and sipped his drink. He must have gotten that a lot, Minhyuk thought. 

“Hey, you guys want to get in on this or just talk all night?” Hyungwon asked, tapping Minhyuk’s shoulder, pointing towards the finished beef on the grill. 

“I can do both,” Minhyuk pouted, but he did break off the conversation in favour of stuffing a lettuce wrap into his mouth. 

“Minhyuk,” Hoseok started, “Hyungwon tells me you’re a teacher.”

“A teacher!” Jooheon exclaimed. Minhyuk looked at him questioningly. “Sorry, that’s just an unusual job for an alpha.” 

“I’m an art teacher, actually,” Minhyuk replied, a little defiant. 

“What ages do you teach?” Hoseok asked. 

“All ages,” he said. “Well, just kids, I don’t teach adults. My main job is at a community centre, because the staff there like me. Sometimes I get side jobs to go guest teach in schools, but it’s tough. Lots of schools don’t trust an alpha around kids.”

Jooheon was the only one around the table that looked shocked. “That’s...that’s awful.” 

“Yeah. It is,” Hyungwon interjected. 

“Alphas are protectors, not vicious people who attack others for no reason,” Minhyuk explained bitterly. “But some people don’t see it like that.”

The sad look of horror on Jooheon’s face refused to fall away as he processed this, looking between Hoseok and Minhyuk, as if he couldn’t imagine these alphas before him fitting that stereotype.

“Anyway,” Minhyuk continued. “I could have gone on scent blockers and posed as a beta a long time ago. But I made a promise to love myself, and that’s more important to me than making other people comfortable because of their prejudices.”

Jooheon nodded appreciatively, studying Minhyuk intently. 

“What’s your favourite age to teach?” Hoseok asked, steering the conversation back to more comfortable territory.

“The youngest ones,” Minhyuk said immediately. “I love to see what they come up with and how they interpret the world. They can really surprise you.”

The group continued to talk and get to know each other, cooking up more and more meat, refilling their glasses. Hoseok was attentive, Minhyuk noted, making sure everyone else had something to eat before he did, particularly the two omegas. He fed a piece of meat to Hyungwon, which was both adorable and disturbing at the same time (Hyungwon would never have let Minhyuk feed him like that), which led Jooheon to pout, his bottom lip sticking out almost comically. Minhyuk’s heart leapt and he automatically made a lettuce wrap and fed it to him. Jooheon was pleased, and smiled as he chewed happily. Minhyuk glanced over at Hoseok nervously, realizing he had just fed another alpha’s omega right in front him. But to his surprise, Hoseok was actually watching with interest, looking...satisfied, maybe? Well, he was certainly smiling, and not in a bearing-his-teeth kind of way, so Minhyuk considered it a win. 

Once they finally had to admit they couldn’t eat another bite and settled their bill, the four made their way to the nearest train station, Hoseok and Hyungwon holding hands and bumping shoulders the whole time. Minhyuk found himself wanting to hold someone’s hand in his own too. It didn’t help that now they were free of the scent of grilling beef everywhere Minhyuk could smell Jooheon’s honey scent much more clearly. It was clean and warm, and he desperately wanted to bury his nose in his neck so he could take in more. 

They were about to part to go on separate train lines when Jooheon leaned into Minhyuk and kissed him on the cheek. Minhyuk’s stomach dropped and his hand floated up to the spot Jooheon touched with his lips.

“I had a lot of fun tonight. We should get together again sometime. You can come to my studio and we can hang out, if you want.”

Minhyuk collected himself quickly. “I’d like that,” and he was thrilled to see Jooheon’s dimples flash at him one more time.

\---

Two months later, Minhyuk was in Jooheon’s lap, kissing him as if his life depended on it. The alpha straddled the omega, resisting the urge to grind into him too much. Jooheon’s hands running up and down his back and getting lost in his hair was not helping. 

They were in Jooheon’s studio, which had quickly become one of his favourite places in the world. They discovered a mutual love of sitting for hours listening to music and talking, playing games, or just holding hands and cuddling – and of course kissing.

“Mmm, we have to stop doing this here, I’m never getting any work done,” Jooheon lamented, breaking the kiss. 

“Are you really complaining?” Minhyuk teased, going after the sensitive skin on his neck.

“No – oh ahh,” Jooheon lost his words as Minhyuk lapped at his pulse. “Min – seriously though.” He gently pulled Minhyuk away, a hand on his cheek. Minhyuk stopped and pouted, but waited for whatever he had to say. 

“I like you so much. I’ve never felt such a – a burning for someone before. I talked it over with Hoseok and Hyunwoo, and I want you to be with me for my next heat.”

“Seriously? Like, just the two of us?”

“Yeah. What do you think?”

Minhyuk blinked, not sure what to say. He hadn’t been with an omega in heat since that night Hyungwon presented. He felt all sorts of things at once. Excited, insecure, nervous. Love. 

He took a deep breath and looked into Jooheon’s eyes. “I would be honoured to take care of you Honey.” 

Jooheon smiled so broadly his dimples showed up and his eyes nearly disappeared. He drew Minhyuk closer in his lap.

“We can take care of each other,” he said. 

Minhyuk still couldn’t believe his incredible good fortune in meeting this man. If Jooheon was a flame, Minhyuk was a moth, drawn to his equal parts of strength and vulnerability. His talent was considerable, while his cute demeanour was impossible to resist. Minhyuk had never met anyone who constantly managed to embody two polar opposites at the same time. 

Maybe it was his omega nature, but he seemed to have the ability to make anyone he came into contact with want to care for him. Even Hyungwon ended up babying him from time to time, feeding him at their group meals, letting him put his head in his lap when they sat around watching a movie together. 

And yet Jooheon was the opposite of meek. The desire to care for him didn’t emerge because he was someone who couldn’t fend for himself. He was more like a gem to be treasured, Minhyuk thought. Once you saw his many facets, it was impossible to deny the urge to give the omega anything whatever he needed or wanted. And that was officially Minhyuk’s favourite new pastime.

Later that evening, long after he managed to disentangle himself from Jooheon, Minhyuk walked into the modest apartment he shared with Hyungwon. The scent of cedar gave away Hoseok’s presence, so he shouted out, “Hyungwon? Hoseok? I’m home!”

There was no response, and as Minhyuk shed his shoes and entered the living area, he realized why; the shower was running, and a pair of voices carried from behind the bathroom door. 

Looked like he and Jooheon weren’t the only ones that couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Minhyuk chuckled, and walked past the bathroom to his bedroom to shed his jeans and t-shirt and slip into some softer lounging clothes. 

As far as he knew, Hyungwon was still on suppressants, but the medication only lowered an omega’s sex drive to the point where heats didn’t occur, they didn’t rule out sex completely. He was glad Hyungwon had been able to develop a physical relationship with Hoseok. Still, he would always regret that he never figured out a way to be such a person for his friend. He flopped down on his bed, waiting for the lovebirds to finish up with their joint shower. 

Sometimes Hyungwon would let him stroke his hair and cuddle on his shoulder when they curled up on the couch together. But he was never able to hold Hyungwon in his arms and help him find release from his heat again, never got to hear Hyungwon’s cries of pleasure. The fact that the omega would rather suppress his biology than let Minhyuk help him...rationally Minhyuk understood it wasn’t him or his fault, but it still tore him apart sometimes. And so he was both grateful to, and a little jealous of Hoseok. It wasn’t a side of himself he liked very much.

Finally, he heard the pair emerge from the bathroom. Minhyuk shouted again, “Hey, I’m home!” 

Hyungwon appeared at his open door, clean and glowing. “Hey, how was the studio?”

“Good,” Minhyuk said. He wanted to add, I missed you, but held the words back for some reason. 

“Hoseok and I were going to watch something, want to join us?”

Minhyuk nodded and followed Hyungwon back to the living room where Hoseok was flicking through the options on Netflix. 

“Hey Minhyuk,” Hoseok greeted him before he got up off the couch. “I’m going to make some popcorn, anyone want anything?”

“I’m good,” Hyungwon said, and flopped down onto the couch, picking up flicking where Hoseok left off. 

Minhyuk looked at both in turn, then followed Hoseok to the kitchen. 

“Hoseok...can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure,” he replied, “Did you want something other than popcorn?”

“No, it’s not that,” Minhyuk tapped his fingers nervously on the counter as Hoseok took a popcorn package out of it’s wrapping and put it in the microwave. “It’s about Jooheon.” 

That got Hoseok’s attention. He turned to face Minhyuk, crossing his arms in front of him. “Everything ok?” 

“Yeah, good, really good, actually. He told me – he asked me – to help him through his next heat.”

“Oh, yeah,” Hoseok looked relieved, his arms dropping. “He talked to Hyunwoo and I about that. It’s ok, really. I know you care about him.”

“I do, really, I do a lot. The thing is – I’m sure Hyungwon talked to you about his first heat?” Hoseok nodded, and Minhyuk pressed on, fighting down the awkwardness he felt trying to find the right words. “Well, it was my first heat too. My only heat.” 

Hoseok gave one large nod, starting to understand where Minhyuk was going with this. “Are you worried about taking care of Jooheon?” Minhyuk cocked his head to the side and shrugged, admitting that Hoseok was right. 

“Well, don’t overthink it. There’s no one right way to help someone through a heat. Just listen to what he needs, what he asks for. He’ll tell you,” Hoseok said knowingly.

Minhyuk wasn’t sure how Hoseok could make it sound so easy. “Isn’t it...painful?” he asked.

“Just at the beginning,” Hoseok admitted. “But Jooheon has been through it lots of times, he knows what to expect. And there are good parts too.”

Minhyuk frowned, looking down at his hand on the counter. 

“Look,” Hoseok said, stepping towards him and placing both hands on his upper arms. Minhyuk looked up at his face. “Being with an omega in their heat, it’s one of the best feelings there is. The most important thing is just to connect with each other. I know Jooheon trusts you. And for what it’s worth, so do I. So don’t worry, ok?”

Minhyuk nodded, his face finally relaxing a little. The microwave beeped, announcing the popcorn was finished, and ending the moment. 

“I found that movie you wanted to watch,” Hyungwon announced upon their return to the living room, snacks in hand. 

“The Shape of Water? Oh that sounds good! Ok with you Minhyuk?” 

Minhyuk nodded, still feeling a little downcast, absorbing what Hoseok had told him. He didn’t care what they watched, he just didn’t want to be alone.

“C’mon Minhyuk, sit between us,” Hoseok said, holding a hand out. 

Minhyuk smiled and took the spot on the couch gratefully. Hyungwon offered him some of his blanket, then settled his head on his shoulder, and Hoseok stretched a large arm around them both. Minhyuk put a hand on Hoseok’s knee to show his appreciation for his kindness. It felt good, he thought, as the scents of cedar and caramel surrounded him.

Like a pack.

\---

Minhyuk sat behind Jooheon, the omega’s back pressed up against his chest as he shivered violently. Seeing him shaking with pain and discomfort was heart-wrenching, but he kept soothing his hands over Jooheon’s thighs and arms, while whispering comforting words in his ear. 

“Shhh, it’s ok, I’m here, I promise.” 

“I’m glad you’re here Min,” Jooheon shuddered out the words. “You smell so good, so warm. Like dry grass and blackberries in the summer, and roses. It’s like you bring the sun with you, you know?”

Minhyuk smiled affectionately. “Really?” 

“It’s true. Don’t leave me, ok?”

“Never, I’m right here.”

Eventually Jooheon’s shivers calmed, but his skin started growing impossibly warm against Minhyuk’s own. Jooheon turned around and climbed into Minhyuk’s lap, kissing him desperately.

“Please,” he begged. “Touch me everywhere Min, I’m so hot and every time you kiss and touch me, it’s like ice on my skin.”

Minhyuk gladly complied, his chest lightening at the fact that there was finally something he could do to help the omega. He plunged his tongue deep into Jooheon’s mouth and kissed him hard before he broke away and started to trail his mouth down Jooheon’s neck. His smell was a bit floral now, like honeysuckle blossoms, he thought. Minhyuk wanted to live inside that scent forever, it was so intoxicating. 

He spread kisses over the omega’s collarbones and his chest, but struggled to reach down further. He laid Jooheon down on his back so he could reach more of his skin. The alpha sucked and nipped at his belly, then grabbed his legs one at a time and lapped at his thick thighs. Jooheon kept sighing in relief as Minhyuk covered more and more of his body, and the alpha’s cock was growing harder by the second. 

“Min, go inside me. Cool me off inside too, please.”

Minhyuk drew himself up, kneeling before the man spread out in front of him for a moment to steel himself for what he was about to do. Jooheon looked incredible splayed out like this, his long bare torso heaving with his hard breathing, his dick curving up towards his own belly. He crawled on his hands and knees till he was overtop of Jooheon, then coated the tip of his own cock with Jooheon’s slick, rubbing the tip over his leaking hole. The omega gave a whiny moan, as though he enjoyed it, but also hated being teased. 

“Ok, Honey, I’m going inside you now, are you ready?” 

“I’m so ready Min, do it, please,” he gasped.

Minhyuk pressed in gently, and Jooheon’s muscles practically sucked him inwards. The alpha shuddered with intense pleasure as the tight heat surrounded his cock, crying out a combination of Jooheon’s name and incoherent sounds. 

Jooheon made noises of relief, petting his hands lazily down the small of Minhyuk’s back. It was that petting that stirred Minhyuk to start moving. Jooheon was so tight it was hard to move very quickly or to draw out very far, so he just made shallow thrusts to start. Jooheon’s walls surrounded his cock with warmth, just as his sweet honey scent surrounded his whole body. He held Jooheon close as he moved, and it was easy for the omega to reach up and take his mouth into a kiss.

They writhed together like this, joined at the pelvis and at the mouth, the pleasure and intensity building until Minhyuk couldn’t hold on any longer. He broke their kiss with an unexpected cry as the white hot pleasure hit him like an ocean wave and he emptied himself into the omega. When the wave subsided, it left him floating in honey-scented bliss.

He felt Jooheon stroking his hair, and it brought him back to reality. 

“I’m sorry,” Minhyuk said, his head hanging down onto Jooheon’s chest. Some alpha he was, he chastised himself. “You felt so good, I couldn’t hold on.”

“It’s ok, your cum feels really good inside me.”

Minhyuk was well aware that Jooheon’s dick was still throbbing in between them, so he reluctantly pulled out and crawled down the omega’s body. He unhesitatingly sank Jooheon’s length into his mouth with a moan. His cock had a nice weight on his tongue, and the skin was so soft and hot. He loved pressing it into his mouth as far as it could go, sucking up the entire length right to the tip, then repeating again, seeing if the next time he could get it in just a little bit further. Jooheon started to buck up into his mouth, especially when Minhyuk took him in deep. 

The alpha settled into a more comfortable depth, then sucked rhythmically, riding Jooheon’s increasingly desperate movements like a surfer bobbing in the waves. The heat was building, as were the omega’s cries, and with one more final jerk, Jooheon came up into Minhyuk’s throat. The alpha sucked him through it, working hard to balance his breathing and swallowing, his eyes watering. Maybe it was just his sense of smell and taste getting cross-wired, but Minhyuk could have sworn even Jooheon’s cum tasted like honey. 

Finally Minhyuk pulled off and took some deep breaths. Jooheon looked peaceful and sated, like glassy water, even though Minhyuk knew this was just a moment of calm in the storm. “You look amazing, Honey.”

Jooheon lifted his arms weakly and flexed his hands in a grabby motion, so Minhyuk moved closer and pulled him into a kiss. They laid together recovering for just a couple minutes before Minhyuk slipped right back inside Jooheon, thrusting his pelvis deep and slow, making the omega rock with every motion, as if he were an extension of his own body. Jooheon pulled his legs up high, wrapping them around Minhyuk’s waist. The alpha sank his cock in deep, reaching every bit of Jooheon’s silky insides that he could, stroking him over and over while the omega’s cock dragged hard against his belly. Jooheon panted and moaned in his arms, clutching desperately at Minhyuk’s back. 

With Jooheon’s neck right under his nose, he was dying to bite him, to sink his teeth right into him so that everyone could see the connection he had with this incredible person. Jooheon seemed to read his thoughts as he breathed, “Bite me Min, please.” 

Minhyuk hesitated, nervous. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. 

Jooheon looked into his eyes and stroked the side of his face. “It’s ok, biting feels good. I wanna be yours.”

Minhyuk took in Jooheon’s expression, full of trust and desire, and he nodded. 

He buried his nose in the omega’s neck and found the spot he wanted to bite, then sank his teeth firmly into Jooheon’s sweet scented flesh. Jooheon cried out with a sound Minhyuk had never heard before, something he could only describe as complete ecstasy mingled with the deepest relief. Minhyuk was still holding the omega’s neck with his mouth when he felt hot cum hit his chest. Jooheon throbbed around his cock as the omega came under him, his whole body shuddering. Minhyuk held onto him the entire time, his own body flooded with feelings of devotion and a desire to do nothing more with the rest of his life but hold this beautiful creature in his arms. 

Finally when Jooheon had stilled, he let go and looked at Jooheon, realizing the omega had tears falling from his eyes. His stomach dropped as he became terrified he had just hurt him or done something wrong. “Honey? Are you ok, what is it?”

“It’s ok, Min,” he whispered. “I’m happy.”

Relieved, Minhyuk let out a breath and stroked away the tears with his thumbs. 

“Keep going,” Jooheon said finally. “Don’t stop, please, don’t ever stop.”

Minhyuk had still been hard inside Jooheon this entire time, but now he straightened up, and started fucking into him anew. With one arm wrapped around each thigh, he pounded into the omega relentlessly, making his whole body quake with the impact. Jooheon grasped desperately at the sheets, head tipped back into the pillow. 

The cum on Jooheon’s chest had barely dried when more ropes of the white fluid spurted up onto his skin. His pelvis bucked and his back arched as he came hard, Minhyuk holding onto him tight so he stayed inside him throughout his powerful orgasm. The alpha snapped his hips a few more times and had his own release, filling Jooheon till cum and slick dripped down the rim of his hole. 

Minhyuk breathed hard, feeling invincible in his afterglow. His eyes roamed over the wrecked omega below him, from his fresh mating bite, to his leaking hole, to his cum covered torso. He felt so proud of what he’d done, and thrilled that the bite would be there for everyone to see afterwards. 

Slowly, he withdrew his softening length and let Jooheon’s legs gently fall to the bed. He retrieved a small, soft towel and a bottle of water from the side of the bed and began to clean him up. Once Jooheon opened his eyes again, he made him drink some water, which the omega took greedily. 

The first wave now seemed to be behind them. The pair cuddled in each other’s arms, the omega drifting in and out of sleep while Minhyuk hummed and stroked his hair from time to time. Before the sun rose there would be two more rounds like that, each just as intense as the first. Minhyuk lost count of how many times they coupled, but when it was over, Jooheon fell fast asleep, and once Minhyuk was happy his mate was safe and satisfied, he too fell into a deep, peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being a little longer than I expected! Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Did you catch the little ‘Shape of Water’ easter egg? Wonho once posted a review of that movie on the fancafe, hehe! 
> 
> I get so excited every time a new comment pops up on this story, thank you so much for leaving them! :) :) :)


	5. Kihyun and the six scents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of feelings in this chapter as we catch up with Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Watch out, we’re going to jump right into the smut in 3, 2, 1...

“Fuck, oh my god, fuck,” Kihyun let out a string of expletives as Hyunwoo pressed him against the wall, thrusting up into him while Kihyun wrapped his legs tightly around his waist. One hand grasped desperately at the wall behind him, while the other hung on for dear life to Hyunwoo’s shoulders, his fingernails leaving marks on the skin.

Hyunwoo’s dick dragged in and out of his hole with every sharp thrust of his muscular thighs, driving Kihyun insane. His upper back burned as it raked along the wall, but Kihyun liked the roughness and the way Hyunwoo movements shook Kihyun’s whole body. Fortunately it was too difficult to also pump his own dick in this position or he’d be coming in seconds. 

Suddenly Hyunwoo adjusted his grip, pulled him away from the wall, and laid Kihyun on the edge of the bed without ever letting go or slipping out of him. In that new position, Hyunwoo hitched up Kihyun’s legs, bending them at the knee so they were almost pressed right up against his chest. A new round of expletives erupted from Kihyun’s mouth as Hyunwoo pounded deep into him with astonishing speed. 

“Fuck, Hyunwoo I’m gonna come so hard, fuck, fuck, fuck!” With each word Kihyun’s voice and his pleasure rose higher and higher. He grabbed his cock and stroked it till he finally burst, spurting white cum all over himself as he cried out and shuddered. He felt his walls and hole contract so hard they almost locked Hyunwoo in place. A deep tremble and a desperate cry from the other beta told him he too had come. 

Kihyun’s body went slack, legs falling down over the side of the bed, and Hyunwoo collapsed on top of him, breathing hard. 

“Fuck Hyunwoo,” he said again, drawing out the words like a compliment, and petting him on the head. 

Hyunwoo raised his head, revealing a drowsy, satisfied expression on his face. 

“I’m so fucked out, you’ll have to carry me to the shower,” Kihyun said.

“Carry you? I can’t even stand up,” Hyunwoo laughed. 

They laughed together while Hyunwoo slipped out of Kihyun and rolled over onto the bed next to him. 

Eventually they did manage to make their way to the shower. After getting cleaned up and finding his clothes again, Hyunwoo was drying his hair with a towel when he announced, “I’m sorry Ki, I have to run, I have practice in an hour.”

“That’s ok. I’ll give you a snack to take with you, you’ll need it to recharge your strength,” Kihyun grinned, heading to the kitchen. Hyunwoo smiled back bashfully. 

“Hey, so, it’s my birthday on Saturday,” Hyunwoo said quietly. “My pack is having a get together, at our place with some friends. Think you can come?”

“Shit, your birthday is Saturday? How did I not know that?” Kihyun asked. His brow furrowed as he arranged some fruit, nuts, and some homemade granola bars in a container. Did Hyunwoo tell him at some point and he just forgot?

“Don’t worry, I don’t think I ever mentioned it before,” Hyunwoo replied quickly. “I don’t like to make a big deal of it, I just like having my friends all close by. No gifts or anything.”

“Saturday huh?” Kihyun said, processing. He wanted to be there for Hyunwoo, but it obviously meant meeting his pack members, something he’d managed to avoid for months now. 

“Yeah. There’s going to be karaoke,” Hyunwoo said, wiggling his eyebrows. 

That got Kihyun’s attention. Damn that man knowing all his weaknesses he thought, as he snapped the lid of the container shut and handed it to Hyunwoo. 

“Please? It’ll be so much more fun if you’re there.” 

“Saturday, yeah, I think I’m free. Send me the details.”

\---

Three days later, it was Saturday, and Kihyun found himself at the door to Hyunwoo’s place. After all the time they had dated, he hadn’t even been here before. They always met at Kihyun’s tiny place. He scolded himself for being nervous. He was charming. He was a fucking amazing singer. He was going to be fine. He just wasn’t sure he was ready to take a step into this side of Hyunwoo’s life. 

He stood there, gathering up the courage to knock on the door, when it opened suddenly. Before him was a tall man with impeccable skin and a warm, heady scent that instantly reminded Kihyun of summer. His eyes blinked unevenly, one opening a little slower than the other, almost like a built-in wink.

“Hello,” the man said neutrally, with just a hint of curiosity. 

“Oh, hello,” Kihyun recovered, remembering how to speak. “Is this Hyunwoo’s place?” 

“Oh, yes! You must be Kihyun!” he exclaimed, his expression transforming into one of excitement. He grabbed Kihyun’s arm and pulled him into the small entryway. “Hyunwoo! Kihyun’s here!” he shouted over his shoulder into the kitchen, then stuck out his hand. “I’m Minhyuk, nice to meet you!”

Kihyun shifted the item in his hands and returned the gesture. 

“I have to pop out to get some supplies, I’ll be back soon. Everyone’s around, make yourself at home!”

“Great, thanks,” Kihyun replied. Minhyuk sure was friendly, though his hosting skills left something to be desired, Kihyun thought. He was just slipping off his shoes when Hyunwoo came to his rescue, toddling over to him like a bear on hind legs. 

“You made it!” he said, stating the obvious. He took the multi-tiered food container from his hands while greeting him with a kiss and a sniff. 

“Happy Birthday,” Kihyun said politely. He didn’t bring a gift, as instructed, but he had brought some of his best party food. “Oh, there’s some kimbap, eomuk, and some mandu in there.” 

“Thanks!” Hyunwoo said with a broad smile. Did you film a vlog while you made these?” 

“You know it,” Kihyun grinned. He couldn’t help feeling gratified at the proud look on Hyunwoo’s face.

“I’ll add it to the table. Come in and meet everyone.” 

“I already met someone – Minhyun?” 

“Minhyuk,” Hyunwoo corrected. “He’s Jooheon’s mate.”

Hyunwoo led him through the kitchen into a large living area. The kitchen table was covered in drinks and snacks, though nobody was sitting there. Instead, three young men were clustered on the couch, all very invested in a video game, while another well-muscled man stood behind and watched with tempered amusement. The latter noticed Hyunwoo and Kihyun, and approached them immediately. 

“Kihyun,” he said, holding out his arms, and to Kihyun’s surprise, pulling him into a hug. With his scent, it was like walking into a forest. The man finally released him and held him at arm's length to look at him.

“This is Hoseok,” Hyunwoo said helpfully.

“Oh, your alpha, yes of course. Nice to meet you Hoseok,” Kihyun said politely, stumbling a little over the formal words that didn’t seem to match Hoseok’s overly friendly gestures. 

“Hyunwoo has told us so much about you, it’s good to finally meet you in person.” 

Kihyun ignored the sting he felt from the word ‘finally’ and returned the sentiment. By now, a tall thin man had also appeared at Hoseok’s side, bringing with him the scent of caramel.

“Ah, this is my mate, Hyungwon.” 

The omega held out his hand formally with a small bow. That was more like it, Kihyun thought, accepting and returning the gesture. Then he suppressed a frown. He thought Jooheon was Hoseok’s mate. But didn’t he say Minhyuk was Jooheon’s mate? Which one was Jooheon? He should have asked Hyunwoo for a chart or something. 

“Do you play?” Hyungwon asked, gesturing to the screen displaying a racing game.

“Yeah, I know that one.”

“Let’s play a round then. Jooheon, Changkyun shift over, our turn,” Hyungwon said. 

“Hi, I’m Kihyun,” he said, introducing himself to the remaining two men. Jooheon had cute cheeks and eyes that were like deep pools of water. Changkyun seemed shy, even though he was devastatingly handsome, long bangs brushing the top of his eyes. The two of them together smelled like honey and jasmine, but he couldn’t quite tell which scent belonged to who. Once the greetings were out of the way, they relinquished their controls and let Hyungwon and himself take over. 

As Kihyun played and tried to settle in with Hyunwoo’s friends, he attempted to figure out the relationships, one by one. Once Minhyuk returned, he couldn’t keep his hands off of Jooheon, almost always reaching for him if he was nearby. Hoseok let Hyungwon drift towards him, rather than seeking him out, but he always pulled the omega close and buried his nose into his neck if the opportunity arose. Minhyuk and Hyungwon mentioned living together, so they were obviously roommates, though they didn’t act like mates, so probably just friends? 

Changkyun seemed to be the only one not involved with someone else at the party. During a pause in the game, while the others were either refilling drinks, using the bathroom, or checking their phones, Kihyun moved over to him. 

“It’s Changkyun, right?” he started, getting the omega’s attention. Now that he was on his own, he could tell the heady jasmine scent belonged to him. “So, how do you know all these guys?”

“I work with Jooheon at the music studio,” he replied quietly. His voice was so low it almost made Kihyun shiver. With a voice like that he had to be a singer. 

“What kind of music do you make?”

“I try to work in a variety of genres, mostly pop, EDM. I write a lot of lyrics too.”

Kihyun realized too late that he didn’t have enough material to chat about music composition for very long, but fortunately Changkyun saved him – sort of. 

“You smell like lavender,” the omega said, and suddenly brushed his nose against Kihyun’s neck. 

The touch brought goosebumps to Kihyun’s skin, as the omega’s jasmine scent evoked an image of a garden with countless blossoms immersed in moonlight, fireflies dancing in the air. 

And then it was gone, as Changkyun pulled away so that Minhyuk could hand him a drink. Kihyun was left almost trembling, while Changkyun seemed cool as ever. Then Minhyuk was complimenting the food he brought and engaging him in small talk and Kihyun had to remember how to speak again. Kihyun found himself looking around for Hyunwoo, craving his scent and his touch to ground him. 

He was over by the kitchen table feeding Jooheon a dumpling. Hoseok was standing behind Hyunwoo, his hands on the beta’s hips, obviously getting a kick out of the way the omega was being spoiled. Kihyun felt a wave of jealousy come over him. 

“Minhyuk,” he interrupted the chatty alpha, “Do you guys have a balcony? I could use some air for a minute.”

“Yeah, of course, come with me,” the alpha answered, and he led Kihyun down the hallway and into a large room with a huge mattress. Kihyun froze as he realized this was their pack nest. He barely registered Minhyuk placing a hand in his own, and pulling him through a sliding door at one end of the room. 

Outside on the small balcony, the cool summer air felt good on his face, and without the swirling scents all around him, he started to feel a little more clear-headed. 

“Is it a bit much?” Minhyuk asked. 

“It’s just a lot of scents to take in,” Kihyun said. “I have a strong sense of smell. For a beta,” he added, with a touch of bitterness.

“That’s ok, we can hang out here for a bit.” 

“Thanks.” He studied Minhyuk for a moment while the alpha looked out over the cityscape. “How do you do it?” he asked. 

“Do what?”

“Share Jooheon like that? He’s your omega, right?”

“Well, he’s not mine. I care for him, but I don’t own him.”

“No, no of course not. But isn’t it hard to see him with other people? To share him?”

Minhyuk considered Kihyun carefully. “Ah I see.” He thought for a moment. “You haven’t seen Hyunwoo around his pack much, have you?”

“Well, no,” Kihyun admitted. “I guess I’m not ready for all this pack stuff.” As soon as Kihyun heard the words come out of his mouth he wished he wasn’t trapped on this tiny balcony so he could run as far away as possible. 

“A few months ago, I had no idea I was going to be involved with a pack like this either. But I wouldn’t trade it for anything.” 

“How come?” Kihyun asked. He wasn’t sure he wanted to engage in this conversation, but he also didn’t want to be rude. And if he had to admit it, he was curious as to what Minhyuk’s answer would be.

“Well, I love Jooheon, but Hoseok and Hyunwoo make him happy too. And Hoseok makes Hyungwon happy. To me that’s the most important thing, to see the people I care about happy and safe. We need every member of the pack for that. I would do anything for any of them. And I know someone will always be there for me if I’m sad or bored or lonely. ”

“You make it sound like you’re puzzle pieces or something. I don’t think I have those.”

“But you have Hyunwoo.”

“Sure, but…” Kihyun sighed and shook his head. “When I saw him with the others tonight, I suddenly felt sad and angry that he was so happy without me. For a second I even thought, ‘back off, he’s mine.’ God I sound like a toxic alpha.” Kihyun covered his eyes with a hand, not sure why he was confessing this to someone he barely knew. 

Minhyuk reached for Kihyun’s other hand resting on the balcony railing. “It’s pretty normal to feel stuff like that from time to time. Don’t beat yourself too much. Trust in Hyunwoo. He cares about you a lot. That doesn’t mean he – or you – can’t care for others too.” 

“What if I’m just too selfish for that?”

“Look at it this way. Even if you just have one mate, being in a pack is an opportunity to discover everyone’s good qualities, to find something to love about every member. And it goes both ways too, you know. You gain a whole bunch of people who care about you as well. It’s not a competition, it’s a family.”

Kihyun looked down at their joined hands. He suddenly felt nowhere near good enough for these people. 

The sliding door opened behind them and Kihyun yanked his hand back as if he were getting caught doing something wrong. 

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Minhyuk said, and Kihyun knew by Hyunwoo’s scent that he was there. The two traded places, and Kihyun felt Hyunwoo’s warm hand on his back. 

“You ok Ki?” 

“Sure, I just got a little overwhelmed for a minute.”

“I’m sorry,” Hyunwoo said, gathering Kihyun into his arms. Kihyun resisted the urge to push him away. After a few moments, his emotions relented and he instead slid his arms around Hyunwoo’s waist.

“It’s not your fault. It’s me,” Kihyun said. “I’m – I’m not sure I can do this Hyunwoo.”

Hyunwoo ran his hand through Kihyun’s hair and tilted his head up so he had to look at his face.

“Do what?” Hyunwoo asked, concerned. 

“See you with your pack mates. Be a part of this group.”

“Oh Ki. You don’t have to do anything. I just wanted to show you this part of my life, because it’s important to me, and – so are you Ki. I love you.”

Kihyun’s chest constricted. That was the first time he had ever said it. Kihyun let his head fall onto Hyunwoo’s chest. They stood there breathing each other’s calming scents, Hyunwoo stroking his hands slowly up and down Kihyun’s back. 

“I really wanted to run away earlier,” he confessed.

“And now you don’t?”

“Now I just want to stay in your arms forever,” Kihyun laughed at himself a little as the cheesy words escaped his lips. 

Hyunwoo held him a little tighter. “I can do that.” They stood like that in silence for a few more minutes, till Jooheon appeared at the sliding door. 

“Hey guys, we’re going to start the karaoke, want in?”

Hyunwoo looked down at Kihyun for his approval. Kihyun took a deep breath to compose himself and nodded. 

\---

“Hey Kihyun, come over here!” Hoseok shouted as the pair re-entered the living room. Kihyun felt a little embarrassed at the attention. He made his way over to the table and stood next to the well-built alpha, refusing to let go of Hyunwoo’s hand and dragging him along with him. “You made all this, didn’t you?” he gestured at the party food that Kihyun had brought, a considerable amount already gone. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty easy to put together,” Kihyun said humbly.

“These dumplings are amazing,” Hoseok said, popping one in his mouth. 

Kihyun smiled, watching him really enjoy the food. “I’m glad you like it.” 

“It’s one of Jooheon’s favourite foods, but mine don’t really turn out as good as this.”

“You cook?” Kihyun asked. 

“Of course, I've got a lot of people to feed,” he chuckled, glancing around the room. “Hyunwoo is pretty good at it too though,” he added, nodding towards the beta standing next to Kihyun. “He makes a mean fried rice, as you probably know.” 

“He sure does,” Kihyun smiled. 

“We should cook dinner together sometime, just you, me and Hyunwoo.”

“That would be nice,” Kihyun said, not really sure if he meant it or not. He’d cross that bridge when he had to. 

“I really appreciate how much you care for Hyunwoo, you know. I know it can’t be easy falling for someone that already has...attachments. But he really lights up when he talks about you. I can tell how much you mean to him, and I’m grateful for that.”

“That’s...that’s really nice of you to say.”

“It’s just the truth,” Hoseok said simply, placing a hand on Kihyun’s shoulder. Then he did something thoroughly confusing. He drew Kihyun’s face towards his own and kissed him on the cheek, even while Kihyun was still holding Hyunwoo’s hand. His eyes fluttered shut as the cedar scent filled him, and he found himself lifting his free hand to touch the alpha. Time seemed to elongate as he felt Hoseok kissing him again, this time on the mouth. It was slow, and warm, and full of gratitude. The alpha pulled away, but kept his thumb stroking along the beta’s cheek while he came back to reality, as though surfacing from a dive. No one had ever thanked him just for loving someone before, and certainly not like that.

Suddenly, Hyunwoo pulled both of them into a three-way hug. “You guys,” he choked.

Hoseok laughed a little, “Stop it or I’m going to cry. Kihyun, come sit next to me?” 

Kihyun nodded, and as Hyunwoo and Hoseok sat on either side of him, he actually found himself happy to be pressed up against the alpha, his body heat comforting and reassuring somehow.

As the evening continued on, Kihyun started to enjoy himself again, laughing as Minhyuk slayed trot songs and ballads alike, and as Jooheon and Changkyun tore up some rap covers. As for himself, he brought down the house with his cover of Believer, one of his secret karaoke weapons. 

At the end of the night, Minhyuk announced he was too sleepy to continue and that he was available for cuddling in the nest for anyone who was interested. Hyungwon joined him immediately, with Jooheon promising to follow. 

Kihyun was helping to clean up, bringing dishes and empty bottles to the kitchen when he overheard Jooheon seeing Changkyun off for the night. 

“Really, it’s ok if you want to stay,” Jooheon was saying.

“No, I’d better get back. I don’t think Taehyuk would be very happy if I stayed out all night.” 

“Ok, but call me if you need anything, I mean it. Anytime.” 

“Thanks hyung.”

The pair hugged tightly and then Changkyun was gone. 

“Everything ok?” Kihyun asked.

“Sure,” Jooheon said unconvincingly.

Kihyun was certain he was being less than truthful, but wasn’t sure what else to say. 

Jooheon slipped away quietly as Hoseok and Hyunwoo brought the last of the trash and dishes into the kitchen.

“Don’t worry too much about these,” Hoseok said. “We can run the dishwasher tomorrow morning.”

“I don’t think Kihyun has ever slept in the same house as a dirty dish,” Hyunwoo teased, which earned him a punch on the arm from the beta. 

“You assume I’m staying,” he retorted. 

Hoseok laughed. “Well knock yourself out, but I’m going to the nest. Kihyun, of course you’re welcome to join us, or you can stay in Hyunwoo’s room if you’d like.” He leaned in and placed one hand on the back of Kihyun’s head, one on the small of his back, and touched their temples together in a tender hug. His lips brushed Kihyun’s neck just underneath his earlobe, making the beta tremble and bring his arms up to the alpha’s broad back in response. Hoseok just held Kihyun like this for several seconds, and for the first time, Kihyun was tempted to crawl into that nest, just to see what it was like.

Hoseok finally released him, gave Hyunwoo a chaste kiss goodnight, and then left.

In the end, he stayed with Hyunwoo in his room, just the two of them. Kihyun felt a little guilty, but Hyunwoo reassured him he didn’t mind. 

“Don’t worry,” he said, as Kihyun rested his head on Hyunwoo’s bare chest. “Minhyuk has plenty of people to cuddle with. I only want you.” 

Kihyun snuggled close, letting the scent of fresh spring air soothe him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you scream a little at the first appearance of Changkyun? I struggled with this chapter at first, but I really love how it turned out and I'm so excited to share it with you! Thank you so much for reading and commenting!


	6. The return of Hyungwon’s heat

From the moment Hoseok saw the mating bite that Minhyuk left on Jooheon’s neck, he knew it would only be a matter of time before Minhyuk and Hyungwon would join their household. Some alphas might have been quite jealous seeing such a thing, but not Hoseok. Instead, he saw it as a sign that he was one step closer to having all the people he loved under one roof, where he could better protect all of them. It had taken some patience and several good conversations, but the day was finally here.

“Is that the last one?” Hoseok asked, as Hyunwoo carried a large box through the living area to Hoseok – and now Hyungwon’s – bedroom. 

“Couple more,” Hyunwoo reported. 

Hoseok moved through the kitchen, where Kihyun was busy chopping vegetables. “How’s it going?” 

“Good, almost ready to add all these to the broth,” he replied. 

Hoseok squeezed the beta’s shoulder and he looked up from his chopping momentarily to flash him a smile. 

“Thank you for feeding all of us today, it’s a huge help.”

“Hey, I’d rather cook than move boxes,” Kihyun joked. He gave the beta an appreciative kiss on the cheek before heading back to the door, where he intercepted Hyungwon struggling with a box. Hoseok lifted the heavy load out of his arms. 

“What do you have in here?” 

“My dumbbell collection,” Hyungwon deadpanned. 

“Yeah, it’s in great condition, never been used,” Minhyuk added, coming up behind him. 

Hoseok could hear Kihyun snickering in the background. Not for the first time that day he seriously wondered what he’d gotten himself into. 

The box was labeled with a drawing of a puppy and the words ‘art supplies’ so he took the box through to Jooheon’s room. He hoped the two of them would be able to find room for Minhyuk to put all his things. They had a lot of room when it was just three people, and adding two more wasn’t too much of a squeeze, but they didn’t exactly have room for Minhyuk to set up a proper studio. Maybe he could rent one somewhere. Having your own space, like Jooheon had his music studio, and Hoseok had the gym, was really important to keeping balance in a pack.

He deposited the box on the floor alongside the rest of them, stretching as he stood up. Jooheon was there, looking at his phone with concern.

“Everything ok Honey?” 

“I’m worried about Changkyun. He hasn’t been answering my texts.”

“We could go check on him if it would help.”

“It’s ok, for now. But I’ll let you know if I change my mind.” Jooheon looked at the stack of boxes on the floor. “Who knew Minhyuk had so much stuff.” 

“Any second thoughts?” Hoseok asked.

“Nah. I can move some of my stuff to the studio,” Jooheon smiled. “Besides I like having him close. Even if he does talk too much.”

Hoseok smiled in return. He knew the feeling. He was looking forward to falling asleep every night with Hyungwon in his arms, without having to constantly shuffle back and forth between apartments. And he was relieved knowing Minhyuk was around to be near Jooheon as well. He knew nearly doubling the size of their pack household overnight wasn’t going to be all smooth sailing, but in the end it would be worth it.

“It’ll take some time to reorganize our things and get into a rhythm, but I agree, it’s for the best,” he clapped Jooheon on the shoulder. “I’m going to see how Hyungwon is settling in, ok?”

Hoseok traded places with Minhyuk, who had just entered the room and flopped down on the bed. He left them to it and wandered back to his own room, where Hyungwon was unpacking his belongings. 

The caramel scent filled and reassured him, as always. Hoseok loved everyone in his pack, but Hyungwon...Hyungwon had his heart in the palm of his hand from day one. When he was gone he thought about him all the time. When he was around, Hoseok was physically drawn to him, wanting to be near him or touching him as much as possible. He was the most beautiful person he had ever known, inside and out. Hoseok felt gratitude every day that he got to be the alpha Hyungwon chose to be with.

“You’re doing it again,” Hyungwon said without looking up. 

“What?” Hoseok said from where he was leaning on the doorframe. 

“Watching me.”

“Sorry, I was just thinking about how lucky I am.”

“You’re so sentimental,” Hyungwon teased. “It must be why your chest is so big, to hold that gigantic heart of yours.”

Hoseok chucked and pulled Hyungwon into his arms.

“Hey,” Hyungwon said, his tone turning serious. “There’s something I want to tell you.”

“What is it?” Hoseok asked, giving Hyungwon his full attention. 

“I’ve given this a lot of thought, and I’ve decided to come off my suppressants.” 

“Really? What made you decide that?”

“Well, you, of course. When you look at me, I don’t feel like the weak omega I was so afraid I would be – or at least I was afraid that’s how other people would see me.” Hoseok brushed the back of his fingers against Hyungwon’s cheek. “And Jooheon had a lot to do with it too. He’s one of the strongest people I’ve ever known. And the way he embraces, even seems to look forward to his heat...we’ve talked about it a few times, and...I’m ready.”

“Are you sure? You know you could never have one and I would still love you.” 

“Hyungwon nodded. “I know that. And I’m sure. I already stopped taking the last few doses. Since I’ve been on them a really long time, it could be unpredictable when my heat hits. It could be a few days from now, or it could be months away, I don’t really know. And I don’t know how long it will last or how intense it will be.”

“Whatever happens, I promise I’ll be there with you. And of course, Minhyuk will be nearby as well, if you want.”

Hyungwon made a face like he had never considered that before. Hoseok quickly added, “But you don’t have to think about that just yet. We’ll make sure all you have to do is just have to let go and enjoy it, don’t worry about a thing.” The omega exhaled shakily, but smiled. This had to have been weighing heavily on his mind, Hoseok thought as he placed a kiss on the tip of his nose. 

“C’mon, let’s go see what Kihyun has made,” the alpha said, and the pair left the room hand in hand.

\---

Hyungwon was shivering so hard, Hoseok actually started to worry about him. His heat had started about an hour ago, barely a month after he and Minhyuk had moved in. Hyungwon ate far more than usual at lunchtime, and soon afterwards began to complain of feeling cold and achy. He started scratching at his clothing, and then left for the nest without another word.  
“It’s here,” Jooheon said. 

“I know,” Hoseok agreed. He was so thankful it started while Hyungwon was home, and that he wasn’t alone. He had been so afraid his heat would start when he was at the flower shop, or worse, at a photoshoot. For most omegas their heat would remain in the beginning stages till they could get somewhere secure. But Hoseok still hated the thought, and since this was Hyungwon’s first heat after such a long time, neither of them really knew what to expect. 

“Can you text Minhyuk to let him know?” Hoseok asked. Jooheon nodded, already reaching for his phone. 

Once in the nest, Hoseok had taken off all of his clothes, and undressed Hyungwon too, even though the latter complained of being cold. He tucked them both underneath the covers, and held him close while he shivered. 

“How long does this last?” Hyungwon asked. 

“I’m not sure, not too long usually. I’ll be here with you, don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.” 

The shivering took up another agonizing thirty minutes, only to be replaced by a fever where Hyungwon actually felt hot to the touch. 

“It feels like I’m on fire, like I could pass out and crawl out of my skin at the same time.” 

“Just take deep breaths my love, this part will soon be over too,” Hoseok reassured him.

After some time, Hyungwon climbed on top of him, lying flush with Hoseok’s body, long legs fully outstretched. “That’s better. I feel like I’m being tossed around in the waves, but it’s like you’re a platform. It’s not so bad if I lie on top of you.”

Hoseok hung on to the thin omega, his large chest and arms easily surrounding him. It already sounded worse than Jooheon’s heats. He wondered if Hyungwon’s first heat had been this bad, if that was part of what had scared him so much. 

After several more minutes like this, Hoseok felt slick start to drip onto his leg at the same time as Hyungwon’s dick began to dig into his leg. 

“You ok love?” 

Hyungwon nodded and took a deep breath, moving to straddle Hoseok. The omega’s usual caramel scent had undertones of coffee now, and it made Hoseok want to drink him in. Hyungwon looked incredible on top of him, his long dick curving towards his flat abdomen, his eyes heavy-lidded. His slick coated Hoseok’s cock as Hyungwon slipped it between his ass cheeks and started dragging his hole back and forth across the hardening length.

Hoseok’s blood felt like it was simmering to a boil as Hyungwon stroked him like this, making him good and hard and ready for Hyungwon to ride. It didn’t take long, and soon Hyungwon let Hoseok’s dick spring all the way up with a readjustment of his hips. Then he swiftly sat back down, burying the thick, veiny cock inside him without hesitation. They both cried out at the sudden joining.

“Sorry,” Hyungwon breathed. “I needed you so bad, I couldn’t wait.” 

“It’s ok,” Hoseok barely had time to say before Hyungwon started to rock his hips, snapping them so that his dick bounced with every thrust. He let Hyungwon continue, holding his waist lightly, watching the omega’s muscles flex as his eyes rolled back and his head lolled. Suddenly his thrusting stuttered and he shook from head to toe. For the briefest of moments Hoseok thought somehow he was going back to the shivering phase of the heat, but instead he realized Hyungwon was coming, untouched. The omega’s walls contracted tightly around him, just before white cum shot out over his abs. 

“Holy shit Wonnie, you’re so beautiful.”

“Was that normal?” Hyungwon panted as he recovered. 

“Yeah, don’t worry, you’re amazing,” Hoseok reassured him with a big smile, petting his hair. “Do you want a break?” 

“Fuck no.”

Still inside his partner, Hoseok grabbed Hyungwon and flipped him over onto his back. Hyungwon’s legs easily folded, but they were strong as they gripped Hoseok’s muscular sides. Hoseok took his time with each stroke into Hyungwon’s perfect, silky hole, aiming carefully for his prostate every time. The alpha’s thick cock glistened with slick as he withdrew almost to the tip, then plunged it back in, over and over. The pack bed shook with the impact and Hyungwon let out a grunt each time, his hands digging into the alpha’s broad back. Hoseok leaned down, inhaling Hyungwon’s scent deeply as he withdrew, and then exhaling sharply with each slow snap of his hips. 

“Bite me Hoseok, bite me now, please.” Hyungwon finally gasped, tilting his head back, giving the alpha better access.

With his next thrust into the omega, Hoseok sank his teeth deep into his neck. He tasted caramel on his tongue. Hyungwon gasped desperately, as his back arched and cum spurted up to his throat, marking both of their chests with the white ropes. The omega’s walls and hole tightened around Hoseok’s dick, and his spasms, his noises, and the feel of his hot cum on his skin brought Hoseok’s climax crashing down on him. He trembled as he flushed all over with pleasure. He buried his cum deep inside his mate, holding onto Hyungwon as his only lifeline to this universe. It was the best orgasm of his life.

Hyungwon’s pulse throbbed in his mouth, and around his dick, the omega’s entire body like one big heartbeat. He licked at the bite he made, soothing the skin. Hyungwon hummed with satisfaction. 

“I had no idea it would feel so good,” the omega said.

Hoseok leaned in and kissed him gently, having to pull away too quickly as he was still breathing rather hard. He raised himself up and carefully pulled out of Hyungwon. The omega’s legs fell to the bed as Hoseok crawled over to the bedside table and retrieved some water. 

“Here, have a drink.” Hyungwon drank greedily, and once he had his fill, Hoseok stood on his knees and drained the rest of the bottle. While his head was tipped back, drinking, he felt Hyungwon’s mouth latch onto his semi-soft dick. Looking down he saw Hyungwon’s thick lips stretched around his cock, sucking it clean. He was already bobbing his head up and down on it, his ass grinding in the air.

“Wow, you’re ravenous,” he said, laughing a little. 

Hyungwon looked up at him sharply and popped off his dick just long enough to say, “Yeah, well it’s been a while.”

“Well, we can do something about that,” Hoseok said, tossing the empty bottle aside. He let Hyungwon suck him to full hardness, then gently but firmly pulled him off. “Hands against the headboard love,” he instructed. 

Hyungwon complied, dragging himself up and grabbing the slab of wood tightly. He arched his back, presenting his backside tantalizingly to the alpha. His hole was wide and pink, dripping with slick and a bit of Hoseok’s cum. 

Hoseok grabbed his hips with both hands, slapping one of Hyungwon’s ass cheeks lightly. He took his cock in hand and stroked it along Hyungwon’s crack a few times, making the omega quake, and wiggle his ass in the air. Deciding that he had teased him just enough, Hoseok sank his dick into Hyungwon’s hole, watching it swallow up the entire length with ease. The omega let out a groan of relief, shuddering deeply. 

Hoseok began to move his hips, more quickly than the last time. His movements were shallow and quick, his muscled thighs flexing with each thrust. The motions rippled through the lithe omega, who bounced up towards the headboard repeatedly. Hoseok felt invincible, watching this beautiful creature reach new heights of pleasure because of him. He started to speed up, pumping his pelvis faster and faster, his ass working hard. The sound of wet slapping mingled with Hyungwon’s moans and Hoseok’s satisfied exhales. 

“Ah Hoseok, I’m going to come!” Hyungwon warned, and with a sharp arch of his back, he released all over the bed, convulsing in the waves of pleasure. Hoseok held him tight on his dick, as the omega rocked through it. 

The orgasm had barely passed when Hyungwon started again to grind backwards on Hoseok. His arms slipped from the headboard, and he fell face first onto the bed, his ass up in the air, and still he circled his ass, seeking pleasure from Hoseok’s cock. 

“You want to keep going baby?”

“Yes,” Hyungwon gasped, “Please, fuck me, keep going!”

Hoseok smiled and licked his lips. God he loved this insatiable omega! He withdrew his cock to the tip and drove it back in. He was incredibly wet and hot inside, each stroke just getting more and more arousing. He fucked Hyungwon with long deep thrusts like that, kneeling on just one leg to get even better leverage. Hoseok held Hyungwon with one strong callused hand on his hip, the other on the omega’s shoulder, pinning him down. Hyungwon drooled and groaned, getting lost in the ecstasy.

Just when Hoseok thought Hyungwon might be at the edge of what he could handle, and it was getting more and more difficult to hang on himself, Hyungwon shuddered one more time, giving a few long convulsions and a long stuttering moan before his body went totally slack. Hoseok quickly withdrew, rolled him over, and knelt over his body. He stroked his own pink, throbbing cock till it spurted thick strips of cum from Hyungwon’s belly right up to his throat. He cried out in one long shout, the sound and the pleasure welling up from deep within him. 

“Wow, love, you are amazing,” Hoseok praised the omega, who looked up at him drowsily when Hoseok brushed his fingers along his face. “That was a long wave, how are you feeling?” 

“Sleepy,” Hyungwon smiled.

He was totally worn out, and covered in their cum and his own slick. “I need to clean you up. Do you think you could make it to the shower?”

Hyungwon was barely able to shake his head, so Hoseok said, “Ok, I’ll clean you up here.” 

He started by gathering up the sheet Hyungwon was lying on, wiping them both down with the remaining dry parts, then sitting him up and getting his back as well. Once the sheet was balled up and tossed aside, he used a fresh towel to finish the job. It would do for now. 

Hoseok got another bottle of water and lifted Hyungwon up to drink a little before he let him sleep, holding him close and stroking his hair. 

“I’ve got you love, you did so well. My beautiful Hyungwon.” He murmured this, and other sweet things as the omega breathed easily in his arms.

\---

There would be only one more wave to Hyungwon’s heat, but it was just as long as intense as the first. After the second round, Hyungwon slept for a few more hours, and when he woke he immediately asked for a shower. 

From there, Hoseok called for reinforcements. Minhyuk and Hyunwoo joined them in the nest, falling on either side of the exhausted pair. 

“Wow, the smell in here,” Minhyuk couldn’t help exclaiming. “You two really got the job done, didn’t you?”

Hyungwon smacked his chest weakly, while Hyunwoo chuckled. 

“From the sounds we were hearing, it seemed like everything was going well,” Minhyuk added.

“Really well,” Hyunwoo piled on. 

Hoseok laughed a little. “Remind me to invest in soundproofing for the nest.”

“Seriously, everything was good?” Minhyuk asked Hyungwon, glancing down at the bite on his neck. “Are you sore at all?”

“A little bit, but it’s okay,” Hyungwon said, looking at Hoseok fondly, then back at Minhyuk. Suddenly, Hyungwon sat up and kissed Minhyuk on the mouth. It was soft, and lasted for several seconds. 

“What was that for?” Minhyuk breathed.

“Thank you,” Hyungwon said. “For taking care of me that one time. I...I wasn’t ready. I was so scared Minhyuk, and you – you did everything right. I wish it could have been better, for both of us.” 

Minhyuk’s eyes welled up with tears and he flung his arms around the omega. They held each other, while Hoseok exchanged fond glances with Hyunwoo, his heart swelling up.

“Right, this is gross, you’re covered in all sorts of fluids.” Minhyuk announced, breaking the moment. “We need to get you in the shower.” 

“Is it ok if he takes me?” Hyungwon asked Hoseok. 

“Of course love,” he replied, giving Hyungwon a kiss on the cheek. “Minhyuk – ” he looked the other alpha directly in the eyes. “Thank you.” 

Minhyuk smiled sincerely in return. “Ok, up you go,” he said, hoisting Hyungwon up, supporting his weight as he walked them out of the room.

Hyunwoo sat cross-legged next to Hoseok on the bed. “And how are you doing? Sore?”

“Just my legs, a bit. I don’t know if it’s because it was his first heat in a long time but he’s far more...energetic than Jooheon.” Hoseok chuckled. “But damn I love him. He’s like...like the air inside my lungs. I would die for him, really.” He reached for Hyunwoo’s hand. “For any of you.”

“I know.” Hyunwoo smiled, squeezing his hand in return. “I’ll make you a protein shake for when you get out of the shower,” Hyunwoo said, squeezing his hand before standing up. He was on his way out of the room when he turned and said, “But – you’re doing the laundry yourself. This place is disgusting.”

Hoseok laughed. As he fell back against the pillows he couldn’t remember ever feeling so content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, soooo I clearly have a lot of feels for the members (especially Wonho, can you tell?). I hope you enjoyed my sentimental mush served on a bed of smut! Please scream some comments at me, every single one just makes my day!


	7. A honeybee among the jasmine flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting so close to completing the pack! More Changkyun is finally here, who’s ready?
> 
> Minor warning: abuse within a pack is mentioned and alluded to in this chapter but it's not explicitly described.

“That section is really good. I think it would be even better with a little breath hitch at the end of the verse,” Changkyun said, offering Jooheon feedback on their latest work. 

“Oh that’s sexy, good idea. Want to record it? We can mix it in right away.”

“Sure,” Changkyun agreed, picking up headphones immediately and swinging the microphone towards him while Jooheon set up a new file to capture the effect. They could work like this for hours, exchanging ideas, building on each other’s suggestions, creating music that was ever better because of their collaboration.

Jooheon was so happy Changkyun had come into his life, introduced to him by a mutual colleague. Changkyun was not nearly as experienced in music production as he was, but he had an undeniable talent and was a fast learner. He had a particular knack for taking a specific feeling or mood and translating it into song. That was something really special. 

The two were deeply absorbed in their work when a knock came at the door. Jooheon spun in his chair to see the door opening slightly and Minhyuk’s head popping into view. 

“You two really don’t answer your phones.”

“I’m sorry,” Jooheon said, getting up to open the door the rest of the way and ushering Minhyuk into the studio. “We got a little wrapped up in our work.”

“That’s ok,” Minhyuk said, giving Jooheon a kiss on the cheek in greeting and taking a long sniff of his neck. “I know it feels good when you’re on a roll. I brought you guys some dinner.”

“Wow, thanks, Minhyuk, that’s really thoughtful,” Changkyun said, standing up from his chair. Jooheon took the bag of takeout food from Minhyuk’s hands so he could greet the younger omega properly. 

Since Jooheon and Minhyuk had become mates, the alpha had become quite fond of Changkyun. Sometimes it irritated Jooheon, who liked having the undivided attention of his pack mates, but fortunately he also liked Changkyun, so he tried not to let it get to him too much. 

He watched as the pair hugged each other, Changkyun placing one hand on the back of Minhyuk’s head. They inhaled each other deeply, stilling for a full few seconds afterwards. Jooheon let them have the moment: Changkyun’s heady jasmine scent often was an experience in itself. There were usually undertones of citrus: sometimes sweet orange, sometimes bergamot, sometimes mandarin, depending on Changkyun’s mood.

“I couldn’t let my two favourite omegas go hungry, now could I?” Minhyuk released Changkyun from the embrace. He took a seat on the wide couch next to Jooheon’s desk and pulled Changkyun down to sit on his lap. 

“I’ll tell Hyungwon you said that,” Jooheon teased as he began to unpack the takeout containers onto a small coffee table. Minhyuk stuck his tongue out. Then something on Changkyun’s neck caught the alpha’s attention and he fell more serious.

“Did Taehyuk give you this?” he asked, tracing his fingers over a fresh bite mark. Changkyun squirmed a little, covering the mark with his hand. “I didn’t know you had a heat recently.”

“I didn’t, Hyuk was just getting a little...territorial. He can smell it when I hang out with other people.”

Jooheon frowned. Mating bites were a way of bonding two people together. If given during a state of arousal, such as during a heat, the bite caused a rush of endorphins and a release of oxytocin in both parties, helping to form a bond between mates. If not, it was just a bite, and not necessarily pleasant, particularly if done without consent.

“He does help you through your heats though, right?” Minhyuk continued.

“Minhyuk…” Jooheon cautioned. Another pack’s relations were not really any of Minhyuk’s business, even though sometimes Changkyun talked to him about them, especially when the two of them had been drinking. He often felt Changkyun was better than the pack he was stuck with, but had no idea what to do about it. 

“It’s ok hyung,” Changkyun said. “I made it through the last one on my own. Nowadays Byunghwa and Jeongwook take care of each other when their heats come. Jongyeon is the only one Taehyuk wants to be with lately, but I can tell Jongyeon is starting to feel uncomfortable with how...possessive Hyuk can be.”

Minhyuk clicked his tongue and stroked Changkyun’s hair. “Sweetie, anytime you need help with your heat you know you can come to our pack. It breaks my heart to think about you going through that alone.”

“It’s ok hyung, I’m tougher than I look.”

“It’s not about being tough Kyun. Jooheon help me out here.”

Jooheon set down the pile of chopstick packages and napkins in his hand and rolled his desk chair over to the small coffee table opposite the couch. He didn’t really know how he felt about Minhyuk taking another omega in heat into his bed, even though it was Changkyun they were talking about. Jooheon reached across the small coffee table and took Changkyun’s hand, lacing their fingers together. 

“Minhyuk is right. You can ask us for anything, okay?”

Changkyun just squeezed his hand in return. “Thanks hyung. I appreciate it.” 

“Okay.” Jooheon said. Then he repeated it with more energy. “OKAY. Let’s eat, huh?”

The trio dug into the rice and dakgalbi that Minhyuk had brought, eating happily and chatting (mostly Minhyuk), with Jooheon’s music choices playing in the background. Once the containers were empty, Changkyun sat back, stretching out and nuzzling his nose on Minhyuk’s shoulder. It was terribly cat-like, not to mention adorable, Jooheon thought. Minhyuk scratched him behind the ears affectionately.

“Thank you for dinner, Minhyuk,” Changkyun said, nuzzling a little more aggressively, this time into the alpha’s neck. 

“Careful Kyunie,” Minhyuk said quietly, obviously fighting back a wave of pleasure. 

“I can’t help it, I really like the way you smell.” 

“Jooheon, why don’t you come sit beside Changkyun,” Minhyuk suggested. Jooheon did as he was asked, and the younger omega automatically turned and nuzzled into him as well. 

“Kyun – ” he said, a little shocked. He didn’t think the omega’s heat was coming on. Maybe he was just feeling lonely. From what he described earlier, he didn’t seem to be getting much affection from his pack. 

“Is it ok if I kiss you hyung?” 

Jooheon’s eyes grew wide, and he instinctively looked over Changkyun’s shoulder to Minhyuk. The alpha shrugged and nodded, so he took a breath, and leaned into Changkyun’s lips. 

The kiss was electric, making his mouth tingle like he’d just had a shot of strong liquor. It probably didn’t help that the spice of the dakgalbi still lingered on both of their tongues. He inhaled Changkyun’s jasmine scent and felt a little light-headed, forcing him to pull away. 

“Changkyun,” he breathed. “Wow.” He almost wanted to ask, what are you? But he knew he was an omega, just like himself. 

Minhyuk had his eyes on Jooheon as he scootched right up behind Changkyun and circled his arms around him, planting a kiss on the younger omega’s neck. It was only a light kiss, but Changkyun tilted his head back and moaned, as if Minhyuk were actually sinking his teeth into his flesh. Jooheon found the noise...irresistible. 

“I think Kyunie needs a bit of attention, Honey, what do you think?”

Changkyun opened his eyes at that, and they were pleading with Jooheon. 

Jooheon swore to himself. And he took Changkyun’s face in his hands, and kissed him again. He slotted their lips together perfectly, responding in kind when Changkyun swiped his tongue along his lips. 

Suddenly Changkyun pulled away, and he felt disappointed at the loss of his warm mouth. But as he opened his eyes he saw it was because Minhyuk was tugging the omega’s shirt up over his head. Minhyuk’s eyes widened as he put both hands on Changkyun’s back. 

“Oh, Kyunie,” he breathed. “I didn’t know you had this.”

“What?” Jooheon asked. A shy, somewhat impatient sort of expression came over Changkyun’s face. He turned so both of them could see his back at once. There was a sizeable tattoo, with three large red flowers, white buds, and green leaves, all wrapped around a slender dagger. 

“That’s beautiful Kyun,” Minhyuk said, placing some kisses along the edge of the ink before pulling him into a back hug so that he was flush against his body. Jooheon wanted to ask him what it meant, but Minhyuk was already saying, “Help me with his pants Honey.”

Jooheon complied, taking off the rest of Changkyun’s clothes before shedding his own. Minhyuk held him as Jooheon kissed and sucked a trail down Changkyun’s torso. It felt like Minhyuk was a table holding a buffet laid out for Jooheon’s benefit. Minhyuk’s hands stroked Changkyun’s thighs as Jooheon reached the younger omega’s dick and pulled it into his mouth. It felt like velvet on his tongue. Jooheon felt like he could only fit half of Changkyun’s length in his mouth, but he did his best to swirl his tongue around the tip and suck on as much as he could. Changkyun massaged his fingers appreciatively through Jooheon’s hair.

While Jooheon was doing his best on Changkyun’s dick, he felt Minhyuk slip his hand down further than that, running his fingers along the rim of Changkyun’s wet hole, dipping in a finger or two easily. The omega mewled and panted in their hands, his head tipped back against Minhyuk’s shoulder, watching Jooheon intently when his eyes weren’t closed in pleasure.

Changkyun’s fingers dug into Minhyuk’s thighs. “Why are you still wearing clothes,” he breathed, grabbing needily at Minhyuk’s shirt. Jooheon sat up and raised his eyebrows at the alpha, as if reiterating the question. 

“Baby knows what he wants,” Minhyuk purred. “Why don’t you put Honey in your mouth, baby? I want to see you suck him off.”

Changkyun clearly thought the suggestion was a good idea, and Jooheon suddenly knew what it felt like to be prey. Changkyun’s eyes were intense, inescapable as he stared Jooheon down. He crawled towards him across the couch slowly, and Jooheon leaned backwards till he felt the arm of the couch behind his back. The jasmine-scented omega buried his nose in Jooheon’s neck, breathing him in steadily. 

“I love the smell of honey,” he said tantalizingly. 

“I bet you love the taste too,” Minhyuk teased. Jooheon’s eyes widened and his mouth dropped open, while Changkyun lapsed into an awkward little giggle. He regained his cool expression quickly though, as he sank down to Jooheon’s waiting dick and started to lap at it.

By now Minhyuk had tossed his clothes on the floor as well and had dropped back onto the couch on his knees behind Changkyun. He grabbed the omega’s hips and maneuvered him in front of him, so that his ass was right in front of his pelvis, ready and waiting for him. Changkyun practically waggled his ass in the air, silently begging to be taken. Minhyuk stroked his dick to full hardness while Changkyun tortured Jooheon with his tongue. He looked up at him lewdly while he slid Jooheon’s cock into his open mouth. How did he not seem to have any gag reflex, Jooheon wondered? And fuck was his mouth ever warm.

“You ready for me baby?” Minhyuk asked aloud. Changkyun nodded around Jooheon’s dick, and the alpha pushed into him. 

When Changkyun moaned, it travelled all the way up Jooheon’s cock, causing him to jut his hips upward uncontrollably into the omega’s mouth. Minhyuk circled his own hips, getting Changkyun used to his girth, and Changkyun wiggled his in return, grinding backwards on the alpha’s dick. 

Slowly Minhyuk started to thrust into Changkyun, the smell of jasmine even thicker in the air now. Each time he pushed in, it caused Jooheon’s dick to be forced a little deeper into Changkyun’s mouth, and every time he withdrew, Changkyun bounced back a little. It was like Minhyuk was forcing Changkyun to face fuck Jooheon every time he rutted into him. But the older omega trusted that Minhyuk knew what he was doing, only giving Changkyun as much as he could handle. And Changkyun looked like he was in a state of extreme pleasure, drool seeping from his mouth just as slick leaked from his hole. 

Minhyuk kept a firm hold on the younger omega as he snapped his hips repeatedly. Jooheon got to his knees and matched the rhythm, his dick sliding in and out of Changkyun’s warm mouth.

Changkyun was the one to come first. He choked on Jooheon’s dick as his orgasm forced his body to shudder, so Jooheon withdrew immediately, allowing Minhyuk to pound him harder to the end. He shot white cum onto the couch below with several spasms, timed with Minhyuk’s rough thrusts. Jooheon stroked himself as he watched, getting closer and closer himself. When the omega was finally finished and trembling on all fours, Minhyuk withdrew himself and stroked himself to completion, showering Changkyun’s pretty tattoo with his cum. The image pushed Jooheon over the edge as well and his body seized with pleasure as he added his own strips of cum to Minhyuk’s painting.

“You ok baby?” Minhyuk asked, looking round to Changkyun’s face while stroking his hip. 

“So good,” he breathed, and Minhyuk smiled at Jooheon. The older omega moved to get some tissues from his desk to wipe down their cum so the younger could move more easily, not to mention clear up the small puddle of cum and slick he made underneath him on Jooheon’s couch. Thank goodness he had chosen a leather one that was easily wiped down, he thought.

“Was that ok baby? Was that what you needed?” Minhyuk asked Changkyun again once they had cleaned up and found some of their clothes. 

Changkyun nodded and curled up next to Minhyuk, clinging to his side. 

Jooheon felt a little pang of jealousy seeing them cuddle without him, but also a bit of heartache. When they went home tonight, he would fall asleep with Minhyuk holding him tight in their bed, but Changkyun would have to go back to his lonely, chaotic pack. It just wasn’t right, he thought. 

\---

“Changkyun! What happened?” 

Jooheon opened the door of his pack’s apartment to find the omega bracing himself against the doorframe, clutching his ribs, a cut on his temple oozing blood. 

“Taehyuk,” he snarled. 

“Come inside, let’s have a look at you.” 

Changkyun leaned on Jooheon as he led the injured omega through to the kitchen table and helped him sit down. Hoseok and Hyungwon emerged from their room immediately, drawn no doubt by the smell of jasmine and iron in the air. 

“I’ll get some bandages,” Hyungwon said, assessing the situation quickly.

“Changkyun, what happened?” Hoseok asked, pulling out a chair and sitting down next to the omega, placing a hand on his knee. Jooheon stood nervously at his side. 

“My alpha – my ex-alpha, Taehyuk. We fought.”

“But you got away,” Jooheon said with relief.

“More than that,” Changkyun added, with a hint of defiance. “We all got away.”

“What do you mean,” Hoseok asked. 

Hyungwon reappeared then, with disinfectant, cotton swabs and bandages. He placed the items next to Hoseok and then went to the kitchen. 

Changkyun took a deep breath, as if he were trying to remember something that happened a long time ago. Or was just a lot to remember. 

“Jongyeon, our youngest omega, ran away last night. Took most of his things and just disappeared. Taehyuk was getting really possessive over him lately, getting angry when he wanted to go out, saying he shouldn’t be friends with people outside our pack. Jongyeon was getting really scared and unhappy, and I guess he decided he wasn’t going to take it anymore.”

“Is he ok?” Hoseok asked, as Hyungwon added an ice pack to the medical supplies and handed Changkyun a glass of water. He drank it greedily, finishing three quarters of it in one go.

“I think so. My guess is he went back home.” Changkyun winced and grabbed at the side of his abdomen. 

“Take off your shirt Changkyun, let’s have a look,” Hoseok said. 

With Jooheon’s help, Changkyun shrugged off his jacket and shirt. He had a few minor bruises here and there, along with some reddish blotches on his ribs where he kept clutching at the pain. A severe bite mark was angry and bleeding on his neck, with a few other bites surrounding it, as if Taehyuk had tried to bite him several times before getting a good one in. Jooheon felt his chest constricting just looking at the wounds. 

“Here, place this on your ribs, they’re bruised for sure, possibly broken.” Hoseok handed him the ice pack, and Changkyun hissed as the cold item touched his skin. “What happened to the others?” 

“After Jongyeon disappeared, Taehyuk went into a rage. He locked up Byunghwa and Jeongwook in the nest. When I – ” he hissed as Hoseok pressed a large cotton pad to his neck wound to slow the bleeding. “When I got home, he tried to do the same to me.”

Jooheon felt a flush of anger, to the point where he was almost shaking. He felt Hyungwon put one hand on his arm and the other squeezing his shoulder to soothe him.

Hoseok kept his hand firmly at Changkyun’s neck as he continued. “I fought with him and in the chaos, Byunghwa and Jeongwook got away. I’m not sure where they went but they have each other, I think they’ll be ok.”

“Hyung, what if Taehyuk comes after him?” Jooheon asked nervously.

“Don’t worry,” Hoseok said quickly. “He’s safe with us. Changkyun, you’ll stay here tonight, and for as long as you need.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun replied, his voice cracking.

“You did so well Changkyun,” Hoseok said, reaching out to touch his face gently. “It’s over now. You’re safe.”

At those words, it seemed like Changkyun’s fight or flight mode finally ebbed away. Jooheon’s heart broke as he watched tears spill over Changkyun’s eyelids, even as the younger omega’s expression remained fairly neutral, only the corners of his mouth drooping down into a deep frown. He knelt before Changkyun, placing a hand on his knee. 

After a few moments, Hoseok checked to see that Changkyun’s wound had stopped bleeding. Satisfied, he said, “Jooheon, why don’t you take Changkyun to the shower and help him clean up, Hyungwon and I will fix him something to eat.”

Jooheon sniffed but nodded and helped Changkyun up. They limped to the bathroom together. 

Once the water was hot and Jooheon had managed to get the rest of Changkyun’s clothes off, he helped him step into the shower. He steadied him under the stream of water before shedding his own clothes and joining the younger omega.

Changkyun was still clutching at his ribs, letting the hot water flow over his head and shoulders. It had to be stinging his neck wound, and that little scrape near his eye, but he seemed to be ignoring that. 

“Let me wash your hair Kyun.”

“I can do it,” Changkyun replied, but when he tried to lift his arms to his hair, he winced. 

Jooheon raised his eyebrows and the younger omega complied, tilting his head back for the other. He built up a lather with the shampoo, massaging and gently scratching Changkyun’s scalp. 

“I’m sorry,” Jooheon said. 

“For what?”

“For not helping you get out of there sooner.” 

“It’s not your fault. Besides, it wasn’t just me. I couldn’t leave the others.”

Jooheon felt terrible. He fought back the urge to cry as he rinsed the suds from Changkyun’s hair. 

“Hey, it’s ok,” Changkyun said. “It’s over now.”

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” Jooheon asked. 

Changkyun said nothing, just put his arms around Jooheon and pulled him into a hug, right there in the shower. Jooheon pressed his temple against Changkyun’s, carefully avoiding the wound on his neck as he silently vowed never to let anything bad happen to the other omega ever again. 

\---

The tantalizing smell of fried rice awaited them when they emerged from the shower. Jooheon had found a pair of soft pyjama pants and a t-shirt for Changkyun to wear, and helped him into them before they rejoined the others in the living area. 

Minhyuk was at the table with Hyungwon and Hoseok now, and when he saw Changkyun he nearly burst into tears and ran over to embrace him. 

“Kyunnie, I was so worried. Are you ok? Oh – I’m sorry” he cried, as he grabbed onto Changkyun too quickly and the omega winced a little in pain. 

“I’m ok Min,” he said, placing his palm on the alpha’s cheek. “Really. I’m ok. It’s a relief to finally be free, actually.” 

Minhyuk put his own hand on top of Changkyun’s. “I’m glad you’re ok. You’re staying with us from now on.”

“Let Changkyun decide that for himself Minhyuk,” Hoseok interjected. “He’s been through a lot. This is a safe place for him to stay, but he can make his own decisions.” 

Minhyuk scoffed. “I know that. I will just feel better if I know he’s close by, that’s all.” 

“It’s too soon to talk about any of that,” Hyungwon spoke up. “Why don’t we just eat for now?”

“I am pretty hungry,” Changkyun admitted, looking down at the pan of fried rice on the table.

“Let me get you a bowl,” Jooheon volunteered, heaping some rice into a dish for the omega. 

“Thanks,” Changkyun said, taking the dish with both hands. He spooned the rice into his mouth greedily. 

“Where’s Hyunwoo?” Jooheon asked. 

“He had an evening performance schedule tonight,” Hoseok replied. “He’ll be back late.” Jooheon nodded, and then the alpha continued. “Changkyun, you’re welcome to sleep in the nest if you’d like, or bunk with one of us, whatever makes you feel most comfortable.”

“Oh,” Changkyun said, realizing he hadn’t given any thought to sleeping arrangements just yet. He paused as he considered it. “Is it ok if you and Minhyuk stay with me tonight?” he finally said slowly, ducking his head a little. 

“Of course baby,” Minhyuk said quickly. 

“Sure, the three of us can sleep in the nest,” Hoseok agreed. 

Jooheon was a little put out that Changkyun didn’t choose him, but it made sense that he wanted the alphas on either side of him tonight. Besides, he was still too full of emotion to want to sleep right away and wanted to wait up for Hyunwoo. He felt like putting his head on the beta’s chest and relaxing into the calm safety he always felt when he was curled up with him.

After Changkyun, Hoseok and Minhyuk had retired to the nest, Hyungwon and Jooheon cleaned up the dishes, then sat on the couch, idly flicking through YouTube videos. Jooheon rested his head on Hyungwon’s shoulder and stared numbly at the screen, mostly just lost in the omega’s caramel scent. 

Finally the door opened, and Jooheon rushed over to Hyunwoo, hugging him before he could even take his coat off. 

“Aww, Honey, it’s ok,” Hyunwoo chuckled a little and pet his head reassuringly. “Come on, let’s go inside.” 

At some point Hoseok had texted Hyunwoo to let him know the general situation, but Jooheon and Hyungwon filled him in further, sharing the details while sitting on the couch together.

Not long after, the three of them collapsed in Hyunwoo’s bed, Jooheon in the middle, the other two cuddling him on either side. He had no idea how anyone could live without a pack, he thought, his heart aching for what Changkyun must have gone through, quiet sobs letting themselves out. Eventually he fell asleep, with Hyunwoo stroking his hair, and Hyungwon rubbing slow, comforting circles on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used the names of the other Nu’Bility members to represent Changkyun’s pack, but I don’t know much about those members aside from their names, and what I’ve written here isn’t intended to represent those people in any way.
> 
> I hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the late upload!


	8. Jasmine and lavender, taking root

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, very minor warning on this chapter for brief mentions of abuse.

The next morning, Changkyun wandered out of the nest to follow his nose to the kitchen, clutching a blanket around his shoulders, and leaving the two alphas behind. Nobody else seemed to be awake, but Kihyun and Hyunwoo were there, busy beating eggs and chopping green onions while a broth simmered on the stove. 

Kihyun was the first to notice him. “Changkyun! Hi, how are you feeling?”

Changkyun shrugged. “Not bad, considering. My ribs still hurt quite a bit.” 

“Hyunwoo told me what happened, I’m sorry.” 

“It’s ok,” Changkyun said. And then he added, “Thank you.”

Kihyun nodded, as if glad that matter was behind them.

“What are you doing here so early?” Changkyun asked. 

“Well, Hyunwoo and I were going to go for a run together and then get breakfast, but we made a change of plans.”

Changkyun nodded, wondering if they had canceled their date because of him. Kihyun wiped his hands on his apron and took a couple steps towards the omega, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Why don’t you grab a seat at the table, everything will be done pretty soon. There’s coffee ready, or juice if you want some.” 

As the beta came close to him, his lavender scent filled Changkyun, even over all the scents swirling in the kitchen, and he instinctively moved to bury his nose in the other man’s neck. 

“Oh!” Kihyun made a little noise of surprise, but didn’t pull back. In fact, he seemed to lean inwards and gripped Changkyun’s shoulder more tightly. 

He felt another hand, this one stroking his back, and Changkyun opened his eyes to see Hyunwoo looking down at them both affectionately. “Kihyun has a really calming scent, doesn’t he?”

Changkyun nodded, a little embarrassed at how he could barely control himself around the beta’s mate. 

“Why don’t you two go sit down for a minute, use this on your ribs. I’ll bring everything to the table,” Hyunwoo suggested, handing the omega a cold gel pack.

“Are you sure?” Kihyun asked, as though he hated to leave behind what he started.

“Go, go, it’s fine, everything is almost ready anyway,” he shooed them. 

The pair shuffled out of the kitchen and over to the table in the living area. They sat while Changkyun held the ice pack to his side. 

“Did you sleep well?” Kihyun asked.

“Yeah, I don’t even remember dreaming,” Changkyun said. “But I’m still so tired.” 

“That’s understandable. I’m sure you can go back to bed once you’ve eaten.” 

Changkyun nodded, trying to ignore how much he just wanted to kiss the beta, to feel Kihyun’s hands on his skin.

“I’m sorry you had to cancel your date,” the omega said.

“That’s ok,” Kihyun waved a hand. “Besides, it wasn’t really cancelled, it just turned out differently.”

“You and Hyunwoo seem like a good pair.” 

“He’s good for me,” Kihyun agreed, smiling. “And...I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but it’s been good to get to know the others too.”

Changkyun laughed a little. “Are you more the lone wolf type?”

Kihyun tilted his head. “I used to think so,” he paused. “But it’s nice to be around a pack too, sometimes.”

Over Kihyun’s shoulder Changkyun could see Hyunwoo standing at the edge of the kitchen, listening as he held a steaming pot of soup. Kihyun followed Changkyun’s gaze and turned around. Hyunwoo unfroze from the spot and brought the pot to the table.

“Mmm, egg drop soup? My mom used to make that, I haven’t had it in a long time,” Changkyun said. 

Hyunwoo went back and forth from the kitchen retrieving rice, a few random side dishes that must have been leftover in the fridge, as well as bowls and utensils. Kihyun served up some soup and rice for Changkyun, then started filling bowls for the others as well. 

Minhyuk and Hoseok wandered into the living area at that point, as if on cue. They each took a turn to touch Changkyun and smell him, then did the same to Kihyun and Hyunwoo. Their way of greeting, Changkyun wondered? 

“This looks so good, was it you Kihyun?” Hoseok asked. 

“It was me and Hyunwoo together,” Kihyun replied. “My recipe though,” he couldn’t help but add.

“You always seem to be around with a good meal right when we need you,” Hoseok praised the beta, who puffed out his chest a little at the compliment.

They all ate heartily, filling their bellies with warmth and nourishment. Changkyun was soon starting to feel drowsy again. 

“Changkyun,” Hoseok said, getting his attention. “Minhyuk and I talked about it, and if you want us to go back to your old place to pick up some of your things, we’d be happy to.”

Changkyun frowned. He hadn’t even thought about it. Now that he was, he realized he never wanted to go back to that cramped two-room apartment again.

“Well, I left with my phone and wallet on me. And all my recording stuff and laptop was at the studio, fortunately. The rest is just clothes, really, and it all smells like that pack. I don’t want any of it, to be honest,” he said, repressing a shudder.

“That’s ok,” Minhyuk said quickly. “We can all lend you a few things for now. And Jooheon and I can take you shopping for whatever else you need.”

“Thanks hyung,” he sighed with relief. “Actually, I’m getting really sleepy again, is it ok if I go back to the nest?”

“Of course,” Hoseok said. “Do you want one of us to come with you?”

Changkyun lowered his eyes shyly. “Actually, Kihyun, would it be ok if you came with me? Just till I fall asleep?”

“Me?” Kihyun looked around at the others, almost as if looking for approval. “Yeah, of course.”

“Go on then,” Hoseok said to Kihyun, with an encouraging nod. “We’ll clean up and make sure Jooheon and Hyungwon get some food when they wake up.” 

In the nest, Changkyun laid down gingerly, struggling to take off his shirt, which was a little damp from where he’d held the ice pack there earlier. 

“Let me help,” Kihyun said, rushing over and pulling the shirt forward over his head by the collar first, so he didn’t have to lift his arms. Changkyun winced as the shirt came free, but it wasn’t as bad as he expected. 

Kihyun looked at his side where the red blotches were starting to turn purple, brushing over the skin with his fingertips. 

“It looks worse than it is,” Changkyun said quietly. 

“I know,” Kihyun replied. “C’mon, lay down.”

Changkyun laid back carefully, but Kihyun was much too far away. He scooted over and nuzzled right into his neck, eliciting a slightly surprised noise from the beta. Kihyun recovered quickly and extended his arm so that Changkyun could properly lay his head on his chest. 

The omega sighed with relief as he took in the lavender scent. There was a bit of lemon in it too, he realized. Changkyun had the urge to kiss and lap at Kihyun’s skin, but he was truly exhausted, and he didn’t want to move very much due to his injuries. He contented himself with feeling the warmth and the slow rhythmic movements of Kihyun’s chest as he slowly breathed in and out. 

He wasn’t sure that he had been asleep for very long when he heard quiet voices next to him. He kept his eyes shut as he listened.

“...Want you to know you’re like a part of this pack to me.” It was Hoseok. If his voice didn’t give him away, his cedar scent certainly did. “You’re really there for us when we need you Ki, and you should know, we’re here for you too.” 

He heard a kissing noise then, wet and slow. It had to be lip on lip, Changkyun thought. The bed shifted a little beside him and he heard a little ‘plop’ like an article of clothing being dropped on the floor. 

“Hoseok,” Kihyun whispered. The sheets rustled a bit and he could hear skin sliding on skin, like a hand running along the other’s body. The movement and the sounds became rhythmic, and Changkyun realized one of them was stroking the other’s dick. 

He resisted the urge to raise his eyebrows, and told himself to keep his eyes shut and face relaxed, though that was getting harder by the minute. As was his cock. 

There was a tiny pop, like the sound of a cap on a bottle, and another little rustle. Then Kihyun gasped quietly, and Changkyun felt a much larger shift next to him. 

Changkyun had to open his eyes now, just a little bit. Kihyun was still beside him, but Hoseok was now curled up on his other side, his face buried in the beta’s neck. Kihyun himself was naked, with both legs bent and Hoseok’s hand nestled between his thighs. The beta was arching his back, and his head was tipped right back on the pillows, his cock hard and dripping. Every time Hoseok moved his fingers inside Kihyun, his arm muscles rippled, and Kihyun’s body responded. 

Changkyun decided he wasn’t just going to let this happen beside him and not be a part of it. He gave up the pretense that he was still asleep and reached a hand down towards his own cock, stroking it as he watched. 

Kihyun was too lost in the sensations to notice, but Hoseok spotted Changkyun immediately. With his free hand, he beckoned him over. Changkyun shuffled carefully so he was right next to Kihyun. His ribs were still sore but his hard dick was an excellent distraction from the pain. 

“I think Kyunnie wants to help?” Hoseok purred, making Kihyun open his eyes. “Don’t you Changkyun?”

“Yes, please,” the omega breathed. 

“That ok with you Ki?” 

“Yes,” Kihyun gasped. “Yes.” And the beta reached for Changkyun, his hand falling on the inside of his thigh, his fingers digging in. 

Changkyun went straight for Kihyun’s neck and kissed it, not too hard but not exactly gently either. Lavender filled his nostrils and swirled around his head as Kihyun let out a little stifled cry. Changkyun kept kissing every part of Kihyun’s skin that he could get his mouth on. The beta wasn’t nearly as muscular as Hoseok, but he had a solid chest that was heaving under Hoseok’s ministrations. His abs were well defined, and his skin was so soft, Changkyun thought as he kissed along the lines of his muscles. He placed a gentle bite on his thigh, making Kihyun hiss a little and look at him. When they made eye contact, Changkyun crawled up and kissed the beta, pulling hard on his mouth with his own. 

“You’re so handsome Kihyun,” Changkyun breathed when he finally let the man go. He kept looking into his eyes as his hand wandered down to touch the beta’s hard cock. He dragged his open palm hard against the underside, then formed a fist with his hand and pressed Kihyun’s dick through it. 

Kihyun kept writhing and arching his back. “What are you two doing to me?” he asked.

“Showing you how much we appreciate you,” Hoseok said simply, nuzzling his nose behind his ear. 

“And how sexy we think you are,” Changkyun added. He released Kihyun’s dick for a moment to reach between his own legs. He coated the palm of his hand in his own slick, then returned it to Kihyun’s dick. 

The glide was much nicer now, and Changkyun pumped him in time with Hoseok’s fingering, the two of them working the beta higher and higher. Kihyun thrusted his pelvis in their hands, showing them exactly what he wanted and needed.

Changkyun ignored his own throbbing dick in favour of working Kihyun to completion. The beta’s breathing was quickly becoming more erratic and his motions desperate. A couple more deep thrusts and his whole body was shaking as thick cum shot up onto his chest and abs. It coated Changkyun’s hand as he and Hoseok stroked him through it. It was a bit of a shame it was too difficult for Changkyun to reach Kihyun’s dick with his mouth right now, he thought. He would have liked for him to have come down his throat. Next time, maybe. 

When Kihyun was through, he stilled Changkyun’s hand with his own, signalling that he couldn’t take any more. Hoseok removed his hand carefully, and crawled around Kihyun to Changkyun, pushing the omega back gently so he was lying on the pillows next to the recovering beta. He sniffed him around his neck, the cedar smell stronger than lavender now that Hoseok was so close. The alpha placed a few small kisses on the side of his neck that didn’t bear his bite wound. Changkyun shrank back a little. The last few times someone had gotten their mouth that close to his neck resulted in bite marks that hadn’t exactly been pleasant experiences. 

“I’m sorry,” Hoseok said quickly, pulling away. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Changkyun said. “Just a little sensitive, I guess.” 

“We can stop here,” Hoseok said. “I shouldn’t push you into something like this so quickly.”

“No, please, please I want to feel you. I really want to come. Please?” 

Hoseok studied his face to make sure it was really ok, then he trailed his way down Changkyun’s body and took his cock in his mouth. 

Changkyun moaned with relief, reaching for Kihyun’s hand with his own (the one not covered in the beta’s cum, of course). At the touch Kihyun rolled over and nuzzled into Changkyun’s shoulder, still half dazed in his afterglow. He squeezed Kihyun’s hand tightly as Hoseok’s wet mouth undulated all around his cock. Changkyun thrust upwards into the heat, the texture of Hoseok’s tongue on the underside of his dick and the pressure of his sucking quickly driving him crazy.

“I’m close Hoseok,” he whispered. “I wanna come.” 

Hoseok just sucked a little bit harder and faster in response, pulling Changkyun right over the edge. He exploded with pleasure as he came deep into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok swallowed everything and sucked him right to the end, finally popping off neatly once Changkyun had stilled. He sat back on his heels, with a very satisfied look on his face as he surveyed the two of them, fucked out and happy. 

“I’ll clean the two of you up, then you can sleep,” he said. 

“What about you?” Changkyun asked.

“I’m ok,” Hoseok smiled. “Another time.”

The alpha retrieved a towel, first cleaning up Kihyun’s chest, then wiping the lube from his ass cheeks. He tossed another towel to Changkyun, who wiped all the cum from his hand.

“Get some rest,” Hoseok said, “Please,” and he kissed both of them on the head before leaving. 

It wasn’t difficult to follow his instructions, as Changkyun floated right off into a deep, peaceful sleep. 

\---

This time Changkyun slept right through till the evening. When he awoke, Kihyun was no longer in the nest, but Jooheon was dozing beside him. They must have traded shifts, he thought. That was kind of them. 

He reached over and stroked Jooheon’s cheek till he woke up. “Hey.”

“Hey, you’re awake,” the baby-faced omega said, rubbing his eyes open. 

“Yeah. Thanks for staying with me,” he replied, kissing him on the cheek. 

“Of course, we’re a pack, we take care of each other.”

“I’ve been hearing that a lot lately,” Changkyun said with a knowing smile. 

The two got up and rejoined the rest of the household. Which at this moment, seemed to only consist of himself, Jooheon and Hyungwon. 

“Good morning,” Hyungwon said, then shrugged. “Well, you know what I mean.”

“Hi Hyungwon. Where is everybody?” Changkyun asked. 

“They’re either at work or picking up dinner. I sent Hoseok to the gym for a little while, Hyunwoo had another performance, and Minhyuk went to get some food for us. While you were asleep, the rest of us gathered a few items of clothing for you to try on, they’re over there on the couch,” Hyungwon pointed. 

“Oh wow, thanks,” Changkyun replied. 

“And Kihyun left behind this grey hoodie for you. He said he wanted you to have something with his scent.” 

Changkyun lit up, and took the garment from Hyungwon’s hands, and inhaled from it deeply. He would have to get Kihyun to wear it again often, so the scent stayed strong. He rubbed his face against the fabric, missing the beta already.

“Have a seat at the table Changkyun, I want to check your bandage,” Hyungwon said, pulling out a chair for him. 

Changkyun did as he suggested and turned his head away slightly so the other omega could tend to his wound. 

“Ah, it looks like it’s doing ok,” he said as he pulled the bandage off. “I’ll clean it a little and put a new bandage on. Hold still.”

“Hey, does anyone have a phone charger I can borrow? I’m pretty sure my phone is dead by now.”

“For sure,” Jooheon jumped in. “I’ll find one. You have an iPhone, right?” 

“Yeah. And thanks.”

Once he had a fresh bandage and the cord he needed, Changkyun plugged in his phone in an outlet in the nest, sitting down next to it on the floor.

The phone turned on and he saw several missed calls and unread text messages. The texts were from Byunghwa, letting him know that he and Jeongwook were ok, that they managed to find a shelter to take them in. He thanked Changkyun for what he did for them, told him how much they were worried about him, and asked him to let them know if he was ok as soon as he could. Changkyun returned the text immediately, explaining everything while remaining vague about his location, just in case.

Then he called Jongyeon. The phone rang a couple times, and the young omega answered. 

“Hyung?”

“Jongyeon, it’s me. Are you ok?”

“Yeah hyung, I’m sorry for running away without telling you. I...I just couldn’t stay there anymore. I was afraid if I told anyone what I was going to do Taehyuk would find out.”

“It’s ok Jongyeon, I’m glad you got out.” Changkyun filled him in on everything that had happened since yesterday and he could hear the other omega sniffling on the phone.

“I’m sorry Changkyun, I had no idea he would go off like that. You were so brave. Braver than me, I just ran away.” 

“Hey, no, you had the courage to leave first. You were the bravest of all of us. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you better.”

The two spoke for a couple more minutes, wishing each other well, and when Changkyun hung up, it felt like goodbye. He wiped the tears from his face with a sigh of relief and sat there on the floor until Hyungwon called him for dinner. 

He returned to the living area to discover Minhyuk had brought back several varieties of fried chicken to share. The pack gathered on the couch and sat down to eat while watching a show. 

Minhyuk studied him for a few moments, then scratched the back of his head affectionately and asked, “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Changkyun said, leaning into him and inhaling deeply enough to detect the hint of roses buried in his scent. “I will be.”

\---

Over the next few weeks, Changkyun settled into his new life. After another half a week of recuperation, he returned to the studio, just for a few hours. Jooheon, Hyungwon, and Minhyuk took him shopping, and he couldn’t remember the last time he had so much fun. They laughed till they almost got kicked out of the shop when they challenged each other to choose the most abhorrent outfits they could find and made each other try them on. He still kept most of the borrowed clothes the others had given him though, mostly because they all smelt like the different members, and it was good to feel like he was keeping them close. Especially Kihyun, who still chose to live apart from the rest for now, though he visited often.

He continued to stay in the nest at first, usually with another member joining him, or he crawled into the beds of the others. But Hoseok pointed out he needed a place to keep his belongings and somewhere he could sleep when the nest was in use for other reasons. And so Hyunwoo volunteered his room, as he was the only member not yet doubled up, and because he often stayed over at Kihyun’s place anyway. Changkyun looked forward to nights when Kihyun visited, bringing the opportunity for him and Hyunwoo to cuddle up on either side of the lavender-scented beta. 

Hyunwoo and Kihyun went with him to see Byunghwa and Jeongwook. It was best that the betas accompanied him, as alphas were not allowed at the shelter. They hugged and when he smelled each of them, he noted that it was nothing like when he smelled Kihyun or Jooheon or any of the others. It didn’t make his heart beat, or calm him, or make him crave more and more. It was just a smell, little more than a curiosity. They talked for a short time, but it was another goodbye, basically. Changkyun just wanted to be sure the two of them would be ok, and it seemed like they were happy with each other. He left the shelter with a sense of closure, and was grateful the two betas were there with him.

One night, about a month after Chankyun had joined them, the entire group was together, in a somewhat rare occurrence where nobody had to work or had other plans. They were scattered around the living room, watching a movie together. 

Kihyun sat in Hyunwoo’s lap, the two cuddled into one of the large armchairs that sat on either side of the couch. Jooheon occupied the floor while Minhyuk sat on the couch behind him and played with his hair. Hyungwon leaned against the arm of the couch, his long legs outstretched into Hoseok’s lap. Changkyun was on the floor, resting back against the second chair. He studied all of them for a few moments, then reached for the remote and paused the movie. 

“Wha?” Jooheon exclaimed. “Why’d you stop it?”

“I have something I want to say,” Changkyun announced. 

“Right now?” Jooheon followed up, and Minhyuk swatted him.

“What is it Kyun?” Hoseok said, giving him the floor.

Changkyun took a deep breath. This was a little more nerve-wracking than he had anticipated. “My next heat should be soon,” he said. “And I want to spend it with you. With all of you.” 

He let the words hang in the air, his heart pounding.

“All of us?” Kihyun asked.

“Yeah,” Changkyun took another breath, resolute. “You guys are my pack, I want to stay with you. And I want us all to be together when my heat comes.”

Hyungwon moved over to Changkyun first, put his arm around him and ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’ll be there with you Kyunnie.” 

“For sure,” Minhyuk echoed.

“Me too,” said Jooheon. 

Hyunwoo was smiling and nodding, as was Hoseok. 

“Kihyun?” Changkyun asked. The beta’s face was a little unreadable, but he slid off of Hyunwoo’s lap and walked over to Changkyun, joining him on the floor.

“Of course I’ll be there,” he said, putting a hand on his cheek and pulling him into a kiss.

Changkyun’s chest erupted in butterflies and he broke the kiss only because he couldn’t contain his laughs of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes
> 
> Aren’t they so fucking sweet??? 
> 
> I wasn’t quite sure how to work smut into this chapter at first but I like how it turned out. I’m so curious, what has your favourite pairing been so far? 
> 
> And next, it’s time to strap in, cause we’re almost to Changkyun’s heat and you know it’s gonna be a group activity...


	9. Together, for Changkyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe we're almost at the end! Thank you for all your comments and kudos, I appreciate every single one. Let's do this!!!

The seven pack members were gathered in the nest, not a scrap of clothing among them, the maknae shivering in the centre. Minhyuk held Changkyun in his arms, while Hoseok curled up behind him, stroking his arms and hip. The aches and pains were terrible, flushing throughout his whole body, till he almost wanted to whimper. 

“Shh…” Minhyuk soothed. “This part will be over soon.” 

Changkyun nodded into his chest. With his dry summer grass smell laced with roses, Minhyuk was warmth itself. And Hoseok’s cedar tree scent, undercut with a bit of sea spray, made him think of strong tall trees, standing up to even the strongest ocean wind. They were an extremely comforting pair to be around. 

Occasionally he would feel another set of hands stroking some part of his body. Hyungwon was petting his hair now, letting his fingers comb through the long strands. 

“I never knew what it was like to watch,” Jooheon said, his eyes wide and his lip pouting. Hyunwoo was next to him, with Kihyun sitting in the beta’s lap. 

“I’ll be ok Honey,” Changkyun whispered, his teeth almost chattering together. Hyunwoo put an arm around Jooheon while Kihyun let his hand fall reassuringly on his knee.

Several more agonizing minutes passed like this, till Changkyun felt the flush of heat start to spread to every cell in his body. He began to writhe, not able to find a way to feel comfortable, no matter how hard he tried. The hottest part of all was his hole, which ached with need. His dick had grown hard too, crying out for attention. 

He felt someone roll him onto his back – Hoseok, he found out, when he opened his eyes to check. The alpha was hovering overtop of him, one hand next to his head, the other stroking his cock gently. His touch felt cool, relieving the fever just the smallest bit. But what he really wanted was for someone to be inside him. He bucked his hips up like a reflex and Hoseok’s hand travelled further down, fingers brushing against his hole, making him realize just how much slick there was between his legs. 

“I can take you Hoseok,” he gasped. “I’m ready.”

Hoseok agreed, and lined up his already-waiting cock with Changkyun’s hole. “I’ll go slow, ok Kyunnie?” 

“Not too slow I hope,” Changkyun returned, with a slightly crooked smile. He heard a couple chuckles from somewhere in the bed at that. 

When Hoseok sank into him, it was like finding a piece he never knew was missing. The ache died down and the heat subsided, and he felt himself adjusting perfectly to Hoseok’s large length, grasping it with his walls as if his body was saying he never wanted to let it go. Hoseok leaned down close to him as the alpha held him in his muscular arms, smelling his neck.

“Is it too soon to bite me?” Changkyun said shakily, his hand coming up to hold the back of Hoseok’s head. 

“We’ll get there,” Hoseok whispered back with a smile. “Let me take care of you.”

Changkyun nodded. He trusted Hoseok, and the others. 

Hoseok started to slide himself in and out of Changkyun’s body, and it felt wondrous. It reminded Changkyun of one time at the beach when he slid his hand through the moonlit waves to watch the phosphorescence light up. That’s what each stroke of Hoseok’s cock felt like inside him. Each glide was so easy and satisfying, Changkyun never wanted it to end. His cock was throbbing against Hoseok’s hard abs, the friction relieving the pressure even as it built up the pleasure.

Changkyun held on to Hoseok’s broad back with one hand, and the back of his head with the other as the alpha worked him gently but consistently. Hoseok had become his whole world for a moment, so much so that he almost forgot the others were there. The omega gathered his wits enough for a moment to glance around at the rest of the bed. Kihyun was there to his right, his back pressed up against Hyunwoo’s chest, the older beta stroking the younger’s cock slowly as they watched. To his left, Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon were tangled together, kissing and stroking each other lazily. 

“You’re our precious omega Kyunnie,” Hoseok whispered above him when he noticed him watching the others. “You bring us all together, our missing piece.” 

Changkyun reached up to kiss him, his tongue dipping into Hoseok’s mouth, lapping gratefully. As they kissed, Hoseok’s pace quickened slightly and Changkyun felt himself tipping over the edge already. He wrenched his mouth away to cry out, and Hoseok quickly bit down on his neck – gently, barely enough to bruise the skin. The omega shuddered and came, shooting cum up between Hoseok’s pecs and all over his carefully sculpted abs. 

“Beautiful Kyunnie,” Hoseok inhaled him deeply, licking at the bite. Changkyun let himself float in the moment, knowing it would not be long before his heat would take over again and ask for another coupling. Hoseok pulled away and started wiping himself down with a towel, doing the same to Changkyun, though through some feat of anti-gravity, he managed to get most of his cum on the alpha. He grinned to himself, like it was some kind of very strange hidden talent he had just discovered. 

He could smell all of them to some degree, but right now the scent of lavender was particularly strong. He reached out and rolled over onto his right side, and whined, “Kihyun?”

The beta’s eyes grew wide, and he looked over his shoulder at Hyunwoo, who nudged him forward encouragingly. Kihyun and Hoseok quickly switched places. The alpha, his cock still wet with Changkyun’s slick, went over to spoon Hyunwoo, kissing him immediately. Kihyun sidled over to Changkyun, cuddling him face to face on their sides. 

Kihyun’s fingers brushed over the bite on his neck. 

“It feels really good,” Changkyun said in response to the beta’s unspoken question.  
“I want you to bite me too.” 

“I haven’t forgotten,” Kihyun replied quietly. Before his heat had set in, Changkyun had asked for two things from the group. One, that at some point, everyone put their dick inside him, and two, that everyone, alpha or not, give him a bite. 

Changkyun pulled Kihyun’s hips close so their dicks pressed up against each other, and kissed him as deeply as he could. He could feel his hole starting to ache again, the slick wet between his thighs. Changkyun took one of Kihyun’s hands and guided it between his legs to feel his wetness. Kihyun gasped and pulled out of the kiss. 

“Kyunnie, you’re that wet?” Changkyun nodded, a slightly proud smile on his face. “Well, I think I know what to do with that,” Kihyun said, and rolled the omega onto his back, climbing on top of him. Changkyun was breathing hard as the beta lined himself up and slid inside him. Again, the cool feeling spread from the inside out, and Changkyun arched up off the mattress a little, digging his fingers into Kihyun’s thighs with a groan.

“Woah, Kyunnie, you feel so fucking good,” the beta blurted out. 

“Fuck me Ki, fuck me hard.”

Kihyun did as he was asked, grabbing Changkyun’s hips, then snapping his own. The omega bounced up and down in his grasp, each thrust of the beta’s cock like a little explosion of stars, glittering sweetly like a sparkler. Changkyun drew his legs up to his chest while Kihyun hit his prostate just right every time. 

His head lolled to the side and he saw Hoseok spooning against Hyunwoo and biting down on his neck from behind. Hyunwoo looked like he was in bliss, his cock hard and dripping. The others, Changkyun thought, what about the others? And he rolled his head in the other direction, finding Minhyuk standing before Hyungwon and Jooheon on their knees. Hyungwon had most of Minhyuk’s cock in his mouth, and Jooheon was looking up at the alpha, as if obediently waiting his turn. Changkyun watched as Minhyuk slid his glistening dick in and out of Hyungwon’s willing mouth. Fuck that was hot, he thought. 

“Hey, eyes on me,” Kihyun said from above him teasingly. 

Changkyun smiled deviously, and Kihyun smiled back. Kihyun leaned down and captured Changkyun’s mouth in a kiss, pressing hard on his lips. He stayed close to him like this as the beta shifted to his knees and continued to pound Changkyun, who was just about curled up into a ball at this point. The sparks continued, threatening to kindle a massive fire at any moment. 

“Your smell is so strong, Kyunnie,” Kihyun panted in his ear.

“I’m going to come,” the omega choked out in return. “Bite me, bite me!”

Kihyun kept thrusting into him as he sank his teeth into Changkyun’s throat. The omega burst open beneath him, as the sparks turned into a full-on firework. Changkyun’s muscles clamped down onto the beta’s cock inside him, as the shudders rolled through him and cum painted their torsos. Kihyun moaned into his neck, and from another rush of soothing coolness inside him, he knew the beta was coming as well. Changkyun sighed with relief and happiness, the lavender scent never smelling so good as in this moment.

They lay still together for several long moments. Then Hyunwoo was there, ready to clean them up, based on the fresh towel that was in his hand. He stroked Kihyun’s hair, then placed a kiss on Changkyun’s temple. 

Hyunwoo had a very intriguing scent. It was like opening a window after a long stuffy winter, letting in the fresh air, with a hint of rain and cherry blossom on the wind. It was light, but carried the strongest feeling of relief and renewal. Smelling this, Changkyun loosened his hold on Kihyun, who was starting to slip out of him, regrettably. Hyunwoo wiped the cum from Changkyun’s torso, then was about to do the same for Kihyun when the beta stopped him and took the towel from his hands. 

“I’m ok love, you should take care of Kyunnie,” he said, looking down at Hyunwoo’s very erect and dripping cock.

“You were so hot,” Hyunwoo said, not letting Kihyun crawl past him without a quick, feverish kiss. The beta scurried away to Hoseok, who was now leaning back against the pillows and stroking his cock lazily. 

Changkyun turned his attention to the second beta now, the chiseled Hyunwoo, and his gorgeous dick. He had the urge to put that cock into his mouth immediately, and he shifted so he could lap at it. 

Hyunwoo gave a little chuckle. “I just saw you get fucked twice in a row Changkyun, you gotta know I’m not going to last.” 

Changkyun looked up at him through his lashes as he dragged his tongue along the underside of Hyunwoo’s long cock, as if daring him to come on his face right then and there.

“No, not like that.” Hyunwoo whispered in his ear. “You wanted each of us inside you, remember?”

The beta pulled back and put one strong arm right under Changkyun’s torso, guiding him forcefully to his hands and knees, facing the headboard. Hyunwoo draped himself over top of him, his cock pressing right between his wet ass cheeks.

Changkyun wiggled his hips, encouraging the beta to give him his cock. Fortunately Hyunwoo was quick to oblige him, pressing his long glorious dick deep inside his hole without hesitation. Hyunwoo grunted in pleasure. He had probably been holding on this entire time, waiting his turn patiently. 

He thrusted inside Changkyun slowly, staying inside as much as possible. Now that he was inside Changkyun, he didn’t want to leave, it would seem. Changkyun circled his hips in response, loving the movement that contrasted so well with Hoseok’s long slow strokes and Kihyun’s fast short ones. Hyunwoo picked up speed quickly, sensitive to Changkyun’s motions. He felt one hand grasp his hip and the other on his shoulder, so Hyunwoo could hold him firmly in place. The omega melted into the touch, closing his eyes and letting Hyunwoo ride him all he wanted with his deep, pulse-like thrusts that pounded into him like a heartbeat. 

It wasn’t until he heard some moaning elsewhere in the bed that he opened his eyes to steal a glance at the others. Kihyun was looking thoroughly pleasured: Hosok was behind him, spooning and fucking him at the same time. One of Kihyun’s legs was lifted high in the air so that Changkyun – and Hyunwoo presumably – could easily see Hosoek’s beautiful cock slipping in and out of the beta’s hole. 

Changkyun’s arms buckled at the sight, and he reached down to stroke his cock, already desperate for another release. The other side of the bed wasn’t much better. Jooheon was sitting with his back pressed against Minhyuk’s chest, moaning as the alpha stroked his thighs and bit at his neck. Hyungwon was between his legs, bobbing his head as he sucked on Jooheon’s cock. 

Suddenly, Hyunwoo’s hold on Changkyun tightened and he pulled the omega upwards. At the same time, Hyunwoo had fallen back on his heels so that he was now kneeling, holding Changkyun in his lap while he fucked up into him from behind. Changkyun’s flexible hips easily accommodated the position, his legs folding obediently. Hyunwoo’s strong arms circled around the omega to hold him steady and his mouth found his neck, getting ready for a bite. Changkyun stroked himself faster, absolutely ready for the beta to spill inside him, for his cum to mix with Kihyun’s. The beta bounced him in his lap several times, then held him down tightly on his cock and sank his teeth into his neck. Changkyun could feel his cum spread inside him, as the spring breeze of Hyunwoo’s scent surrounded him on the outside. The bite set him free completely, and he rocked on Hyunwoo’s dick as he felt his hand getting wet with his own cum. 

Then Minhyuk was there, gently laying him down, and he felt Hyunwoo’s arms and cock slip away from him. Moving his limbs or opening his eyes was too much right now. Vaguely he realized someone was mopping up his cum yet again, and then tilting his head up to sip at some water. The cold liquid brought him back to life for a moment. Minhyuk was next to him, looking at him with such love and concern, petting at his forehead with a towel. 

“I love you,” Changkyun murmured, half dazed. Minhyuk tossed the objects in his hands aside and cuddled next to him, laying the full length of his body flush against his own. It felt nice and cool and familiar. “You smell like sunshine.”

Minhyuk nuzzled into his neck. “And you’re a garden full of jasmine and oranges,” the alpha replied. The feel of Minhyuk’s nose and gentle lips on his skin was enough to arouse him all over again. He felt the urge start to build up in his lower back as it arched. Life seemed to flow back into his muscles. He half rolled over and started to hump Minhyuk’s leg, licking and nipping at the alpha’s neck. 

“Come here baby,” came Hyungwon’s voice from somewhere behind him. He felt cool hands stroking his back and brushing his hair, and he rolled over to see the beautiful man lounging on his hip against a pile of pillows. “Let me have a turn with you.” Changkyun noticed the omega’s long hard dick, standing at attention between his legs. Hyungwon sat back against the pillows and patted his thighs, beckoning Changkyun to sit on him. Changkyun practically scrambled up his body and into his lap, nearly crashing into Hyungwon’s lips as he rushed into a kiss. 

“So eager,” Hyungwon teased, though he damn well knew what a heat was like. Changkyun nipped at his bottom lip in retaliation. “Okay, okay, I’ll give the baby what he wants,” Hyungwon said, and took own dick in his hand, positioning it underneath Changkyun so that he could sit down on it. 

Changkyun did, his slick dripping down Hyungwon’s cock as he sank down onto the length. He threw his head back and shook with pleasure as his hole was breached once again. Hyungwon let his head tip onto the pillows behind him too, eyes closed as he absorbed the sensations.

Changkyun got to work immediately, rolling his hips so the dick inside of him stretched his hole in all the right ways and hit his prostate repeatedly. Hyungwon let one hand rest on his hip, and the other stroked his cock in time with Changkyun’s thrusts. Damn it felt good. It was like steady waves lapping at the shore, and Changkyun could relax into the sensation easily, knowing the next wave would always be there.

Changkyun just kept chasing his pleasure over and over, while Hyungwon looked up at him with his doe eyes, his already full lips slightly swollen from sucking on Jooheon and Minhyuk earlier. The model was more gorgeous than Changkyun had ever seen him, and he had to lean down to capture his mouth with his own, licking and nipping at his neck to get more and more of his caramel scent. 

To one side, Hyunwoo and Kihyun were pressed tightly on either side of Hoseok, cuddling lazily, Hoseok trailing one hand up and down Kihyun’s spine. To the other, Minhyuk was spooning Jooheon, stroking him slowly while Jooheon looked at Changkyun and Hyungwon hungrily. Changkyun had the urge to be with everyone, all at once, as impossible as that seemed. He reached his hand out to Jooheon and beckoned for him. 

Jooheon gave Changkyun what he wanted immediately, sliding up behind him, kissing and tonguing all over the back of his neck and down the tattoo covering his spine. Jooheon’s hard cock pressed against the small of Changkyun’s back and his arms circled his body. One hand reached up to tease a nipple, the other lay flat against Changkyun’s stomach, feeling the pulsing of his thrusts on Hyungwon. 

Changkyun never stopped moving his hips, and Hyungwon still stroked his cock at the pace Changkyun set. He leaned back onto Jooheon, his head falling onto his shoulder. From here, Jooheon had excellent access to his neck and Changkyun was more than ready for a bite. 

He relaxed into the sweet scents of honey and caramel swirling around him as he rode Hyungwon. It was like this that his orgasm came upon him suddenly, washing over him cleanly in one powerful wave. He spurted cum into Hyungwon’s hand and all over his abs smoothly, while Jooheon sank his teeth into his neck just as he had hoped, making him feel like he had just melted into all the love surrounding him.

The next thing Changkyun knew, he was being lifted off of Hyungwon, and embraced by Jooheon, now face-to-face in his lap. Changkyun wrapped his legs around Jooheon instinctively, and he felt the omega slide inside him easily. They fit together so effortlessly, Changkyun thought, wrapping his arms around Jooheon’s shoulders. 

Jooheon nipped and kissed at his lips with need, thrusting up into Changkyun at the same time. When Jooheon lapped at the fresh bite on his neck, he felt it deep inside his hole too. Changkyun’s dick grew hard again quickly, as expected of an omega in heat, and it began brushing against Jooheon’s flat stomach. 

Their bodies moved together so fluidly, Changkyun wasn’t sure where he stopped and Jooheon began. He bobbed up and down gently as the omega’s dick pressed inside him deep and sweet, the scent of honey filling him to the core. The sounds of his pack mates also in their own ecstasies surrounded him, and there were so many sensations Changkyun was finding it difficult to process them all. It wasn’t until he felt Jooheon stop thrusting and start kissing at his cheeks that he realized tears were falling from his eyes. 

Minhyuk appeared over Jooheon’s shoulder, a tender look on his face, and he felt a different pair of hands on his shoulder too, Hyungwon, judging by the caramel scent. “You ok baby?” Minhyuk asked.

“Yeah, I’m good,” Changkyun managed. Jooheon held him even tighter against his chest, stroking up and down his back. Changkyun never wanted to leave his embrace. Never wanted to be too far from any of them, always wanted their scents nearby. This must be what it means to have a pack, Changkyun thought, understanding the concept on a whole new level. 

Hyungwon nuzzled on his neck from behind, and Changkyun let his head fall back on his shoulder. “Please will you bite me too Hyungwon?” he asked, with a tremble in his voice.

Hyungwon didn’t hesitate. Jooheon looked at Hyungwon briefly and began bucking his hips up into Changkyun again. Hyungwon sniffed at his neck deeply, lapping at some of the bite marks already present there. Finally he chose a spot and sank his teeth in. Changkyun exploded onto Jooheon’s abs, his pelvis rocking uncontrollably with several strong spasms. He moaned so hard it was practically a scream. Then he felt Jooheon lowering him to the bed, cock still inside him. With Changkyun’s cum wet between them, Jooheon finished himself off with several quick thrusts. He burst inside Changkyun with a cool spurt that spread slowly down his walls. 

Changkyun’s vision went black for a bit as he felt nothing but the pulsing of residual pleasure deep in his core and Jooheon curled up next to him. He opened his eyes at one point to see Hyungwon astride Minhyuk, bouncing easily in the alpha’s lap. Minhyuk’s cock was pulsing in and out of Hyungwon relentlessly, shaking the omega’s whole body, who seemed to be in ecstasy, biting his lips. The two betas had roused from their cuddling, and were taking turns sucking off Hoseok. He closed his eyes once more, and wondered if he might finally drift off. But no, instead he felt the heat starting to coil in his belly again, slowly. 

The next thing he knew, he felt a lapping at his hard dick, and opened his eyes enough to see Minhyuk dragging his tongue along the underside of his length. He felt his legs being pushed open and his knees bent, and Minhyuk’s tongue circled his hole before sinking into it. He cried out in pleasure, his hole starting to pulse again almost immediately. His fingers dug into his own thighs as Minhyuk’s mouth did magical things, sweeping from his hole to the tip of his dick, bobbing up and down on his length, and then sinking back down to lick up more of his slick. Wherever he touched with his tongue, it was like putting ice on a burn, and Changkyun just wanted more, more, more.

The rest of his pack mates didn’t seem to be slowing down either. Jooheon had his back to Hyunwoo and was riding up and down on his cock, his thick thighs spread and pumping hard. Kihyun lay on his stomach in front of him, taking everything Jooheon had to offer as he thrust his cock into his mouth. Hoseok had Hyungwon in what must have been the alpha’s favourite position, spooning him while slipping his cock in and out of the omega’s hole. He held Hyungwon in a very secure bite at the neck as he did so. Hyungwon looked like he could pass out from the bliss at any moment. 

Minhyuk drew Changkyun’s attention back to his own coupling as he grabbed the omega’s wrists and suddenly pinned them to the mattress above his head. He reached down to capture Changkyun’s mouth with his own, licking and sucking hard on his lips. “I’m the last one to bite you Kyunnie,” he teased, nosing over all the bites on Changkyun’s neck, making the omega buck his hips upward. He could feel Minhyuk’s dick hard against his own.

“Please,” Changkyun whispered right into Minhyuk’s ear, nipping at the alpha’s neck. He wasn’t even sure he was making sense anymore as he murmured, “It’s not finished without you.” 

Minhyuk held down Changkyun’s wrists with one of his large hands, letting the other one trail roughly down the omega’s torso till he found his dick. With each long, slow tortuous stroke, tingling pleasure blossomed up and down his cock. Then Minhyuk paired their dicks together, the alpha’s feeling blissfully cool against his hot, delicate skin. His back arched and the pleasure spread up his spine as well. 

He opened his eyes, watching the beautiful alpha above him, his hair messy, his perfect skin flushed. He loved the way Minhyuk handled him. It felt like total freedom. It was almost like being able to fly, knowing Minhyuk would never let you fall from the sky, and you were free to just ride the air currents.

“I want to go inside you now Kyunnie,” the alpha whispered in his ear. Changkyun nodded fervently. Minhyuk let go of their dicks and Changkyun’s wrists, and adjusted himself so he could line up his cock with the omega’s dripping hole. He pressed in slowly, delightfully. Changkyun felt every inch passing his rim and caressing his walls inside with a chill relief. He squirmed back onto the mattress, his hips circling automatically. 

Minhyuk started to stroke the side of his face and he realized he was whimpering the alpha’s name over and over. “You ok baby? Is it too much?”

“No,” Changkyun gasped. “Fuck, I love you so much.” 

“We love you too baby,” Minhyuk said back, kissing him gently on the mouth. “Let me fill you up, ok?”

Changkyun nodded eagerly and Minhyuk began moving his hips in long and slow thrusts, making sure he went deep into the omega each time. Changkyun’s legs were wrapped around the alpha’s waist, his hands desperately grabbing at Minhyuk’s shoulders. His hard cock slid up and down against Minhyuk’s slender torso, and he moaned with each thrust Minhyuk put into him.

Someone else’s cry of pleasure broke through the haze of his heat, and he turned his head to see Hyungwon still being spoon-fucked by Hoseok. Except now he was shaking in the alpha’s arms, cum spurting out of his cock and all over the bed. The alpha was pounding him hard from behind, his mouth clamped down on his neck. Changkyun felt his chest flush with butterflies. They were so good together. Changkyun kept watching as Hoseok gave three more long, hard thrusts of his cock before he buried himself deep in the omega and his body convulsed with what looked to be a very powerful orgasm. They came down together, Hyungwon breathing hard and Hoseok gently petting the omega’s torso and thighs.

He snapped his gaze back to Minhyuk, who had been watching him in turn the whole time, his rhythm not letting up. Infact, he had increased his speed a little, still going in deep but the pulses quickening. Minhyuk tilted his head to the other side of the bed, telling Changkyun to look over there as well. 

Jooheon was on his back, with Hyunwoo thrusting into him. At the same time, Kihyun rode the omega’s dick on top, stroking himself as he did so. The two betas had perfect synchronicity. Hyunwoo had his arm wrapped around Kihyun’s waist, his mouth at his neck. Each of them held one of Jooheon’s hands. 

Changkyun’s heart was pounding. Minhyuk’s pace was intense now, making lewd slapping noises as he hammered into the omega. Changkyun just held on with his legs as tight as he could. He wanted his body to take everything Minhyuk had to give him, just spiral higher and higher without limit. Then Minhyuk slowed right down, giving him several hard, deliberate thrusts instead before speeding up again. Changkyun was sure he was leaving scratches on the alpha’s back, but it was all he could do to hold on to reality while Minhyuk dictated the terms of this ride. 

Then Jooheon was giving the most guttural moan, one that welled up from deep inside him, and the way he was slamming upwards into Kihyun, it was pretty clear he was coming. Hyunwoo’s hips were stuttering too, probably emptying himself into the omega as he bit hard onto Kihyun’s neck. When he did, the smaller beta screamed, and shuddered, shooting out strips of cum all over Jooheon’s body. 

“Your turn now Kyunnie,” Minhyuk growled on top of him. He pressed one hand hard into the omega’s thigh, hiking his leg up even further, then pounding relentlessly into his body, over and over. The alpha reached his mouth up to his neck, and Changkyun was right on the edge. As soon as Minhyuk sank his teeth into his flesh, Changkyun’s whole pelvis exploded as he came, hot cum splashing on his abs and chest. His hole contracted so hard it held Minhyuk in place. That’s when he felt Minhyuk come as well, moaning into Changkyun’s neck. His dick pulsed deep inside him, and several spurts of cool cum soothed his insides. His body trembled all over as wave after wave of intense pleasure unfurled in every corner of his body. The last thing he remembered was feeling his limbs go slack, as his body finally decided it had had enough.

\---

Changkyun wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he finally woke up again. From the lavender scent in his nose, he didn’t even have to open his eyes to know that Kihyun was the one holding him in his arms. He was relieved to find his body was at a very normal temperature, and he could feel things other than arousal, like his limbs feeling exhausted and his dry, thirsty mouth. He felt relatively clean too though, not sticky or with the itch of dried cum on him, so the others must have cleaned him up one more time before letting him sleep.

As he opened his eyes he saw the room was flooded with soft light, so the night had clearly passed. Someone had opened the sliding door slightly, and the sound of gentle rain filled the room, along with refreshing crisp air. He raised his head slightly to look around. Hyunwoo had Jooheon curled up in his arms, the two of them breathing together in rhythm. On his other side, Hyungwon was in the middle of Hoseok and Minhyuk, the two alphas looking utterly at peace with the three of them tangled together. 

“Hey there,” Kihyun whispered. Changkyun’s movements must have roused the beta. 

“Hi,” he whispered back. 

“Did you sleep ok? How are you feeling?”

“Pretty great. Thirsty.”

Kihyun reached above them in between the pillows and retrieved a water bottle that must have been stashed there earlier. He uncapped it for Changkyun and let him drink from it, urging him to go slowly as he did so. 

“Thanks,” Changkyun said with a little gasp for air when he had finished.

“Do these hurt?” Kihyun asked, running his fingertips very gently along the multiple bite marks along Changkyun’s neck. 

Changkyun gave a satisfied smile. “Not really. I can’t wait to see what they look like.” His eyes fell to Kihyun’s neck. “You have a couple of your own I see.”

Kihyun’s hand went to his throat and he smiled, with a hint of embarrassment. “Never thought I would see the day when I helped an omega through his heat with five other guys, and take bites of my own.”

“Thank you,” Changkyun said, falling a little bit more serious now. “For helping me through it. I really needed all of you this time.”

“Of course,” Kihyun said, petting his hair. “We’re a pack, that’s what we do. Take care of each other.” 

Changkyun felt his heart well up with joy. He nuzzled into Kihyun’s chest, getting lost in the slow comforting strokes the beta was making on his back. Surrounded by his pack members, he fell back into a contented, peaceful sleep.

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, especially this beast of a final chapter!!! 
> 
> I'm starting a sequel to this story, so if you'd like to see more of the different relationships, or you're wondering what happens with certain characters or pairings, please let me know in the comments!


End file.
